Zach's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Choice: Zach has decided it would be a good idea to join his best friend, Josh, at Forks High School. After all, what could possibly happen with hormonal human teenagers, a pack of wolves, and tension from the past coming to a boiling point? A whole lot of drama! Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Leah, Bella/Edward, Jasper/Alice, Seth, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: 2014 is going by way too fast for me. I feel like it should be February and it is already the end of April! I have been hard at work on this story and I want to thank everyone that reviewed or left me a private message about Bella's Choice. It seems quite a few of you are interested in who Zach's mate will be. I am still taking suggestions, so feel free to review, tweet, or send me a private message. Now here is the next story in The Choice Series, Zach's Choice! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Alaska was known for its frigid conditions and snow-capped mountains in the wilderness, but in September, the white of the snow was simply the backdrop for an array of color. Autumn was rolling in and the leaves began to change on the various trees in the forest. It was a sight to behold, but Zach was far more interested in what the time of year meant for the animals in the region. Zach inhaled deeply as the scent of a grizzly bear filled his nostrils. Grizzlies, caribous, and moose tended to venture into lower elevations to stock up on food before winter hibernation. Edward chuckled at the thoughts floating through his nephew's mind about the prey lurking in the distance.

"I thought you would be full after the last hunt," said Edward, but Zach shook his head.

"I never want to miss out on a good grizzly."

"You sound just like your father. We can hunt if you want to, but remember that we are on a schedule. I promised your Aunt Alice that I would have you home in time for the family meeting, so what will it be, hunting or racing," challenged Edward. Zach smiled mischievously at him.

"I hate passing up on some good grizzly, but proving that I am now the fastest in the family is too good to miss out on."

"You haven't proven it yet," taunted Edward as he drew a line in the dirt.

"Race to the Gulf of Alaska," asked Zach and Edward winked at him.

"That should be a good enough distance to see what you are really made of. Oh, and no cheating," warned Edward.

"I have no reason to cheat."

"You are Emmett's son. You don't need to have a reason." Zach's booming laugh echoed around them as he nodded.

"Good point, are you ready?" Edward gave a nod, along with his crooked smile, and took his stance.

"On your mark, get set…..go," shouted Edward as he sped off, but was surprised to see that Zach hadn't moved. Edward glanced back at him in confusion as Zach closed his eyes. Suddenly, a burst of energy pulsed out of him, boosting him forward at a speed Edward had never seen before. Zach let out a whoop of delight as he effortlessly surged past his uncle and headed toward the gulf. Edward ran as fast as he could, but it was a futile effort. By the time he arrived at the shore, Zach was pretending to yawn and look down at his watch.

"Took you long enough," teased Zach and Edward chuckled as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Don't get too cocky. I am naturally fast. You grew into your speed because your ability is growing."

"Hey, my ability is naturally a part of me. Don't be a sore loser," snickered Zach. His phone began ringing and Zach groaned when he saw the number. Edward laughed at his thoughts.

"Be nice to him. You know he is just excited," warned Edward and Zach grumbled under his breath as he answered his phone.

"Yes Josh, what now," deadpanned Zach, but Josh was too preoccupied to notice his best friend's unenthused tone.

"I found this awesome leather jacket in Port Angeles, but I don't want to get it if you think it will make us match too much. I want us to look like we have style, not like we style each other, you know what I mean?"

"I thought you were supposed to be packing and getting ready for the party tomorrow on the island?"

"I am just doing some last minute shopping for the first day of school."

"J, I am worried about you. No respectable teenage boy should be shopping this much."

"Dude, this is senior year we are talking about! We are going to run Forks High School, so of course I need some new threads to show that."

"You have way too much in common with my Aunt Alice. Look, wear what you want. It will be fine."

"I am not going to match you. Do you know how lame that…."

"I have several different jackets, J. Buy yours and I am sure Aunt Alice will make sure we don't clash."

"That's what I like to hear. Alright, see you soon!" Zach shook his head as Josh hung up the phone.

"No good shopaholic," muttered Zach. Edward smiled sympathetically at him.

"You know he is just excited about going to school with you."

"Yea, but do you know how many times he has called me this summer alone? He has been talking about school nonstop. About our clothes, our schedules, even school supplies, Uncle Edward someone has to stop the madness," exclaimed Zach as he stared up at the clear, blue sky. Edward eyed him curiously as he sifted through his mind.

"You are scared," stated Edward and Zach scoffed.

"Me, Zach Cullen, scared of something? Come on, Uncle Edward. I have faced armies of vampires and wolves and…..just this year, I beat a guy that could turn into smoke. I am not scared of anything."

"Not even high school girls, dun, dun, dun," teased Edward. Zach rolled his eyes.

"What if they don't like me or worse, what if they like me too much?"

"Well, face the facts. You are going to be wanted. Not only are you a vampire, so you naturally attract them, but you have a personality that is larger than life. Don't worry though, you will figure it out and once they realize you are not interested, they will get the hint….hopefully." Zach sighed and stared out at the water.

"Maybe I am making a mistake. I am going to miss being on the island and seeing you and Aunt Bella all the time. What about Renesmee and Nahuel? Who is going to annoy them if I am not around?"

"You are acting as if we will never see each other again. Yes, I admit that our family has become accustomed to always being in the same place together at all times, but that doesn't mean this change will affect us that much. We will come to visit during the weekends and you can always run back to the island when you need a night of peace and quiet because Josh is talking your ear off about the latest Forks High drama. Plus, remember, it is only for the school year. I think this will be good for you."

"Really?"

"Really, because everyone should experience high school, even if just for a few months. Your parents and I survived it several times. You can certainly survive ten months."

"I know. I just wish everyone was coming with me."

"Well we are needed on the island. You know Charlie and Sue are still adjusting to their newfound youth. We will be around though, especially when you get into trouble."

"When," questioned Zach and Edward smirked at him.

"Oh I think we both know that it is inevitable with you and Josh. Now come on, we should head back before Alice throws one of her epic hissy fits." Zach begrudgingly nodded and followed his uncle back toward the island.

An hour later, Seth and Kaya moseyed into the main house as Alice ushered everyone into the living room. They sat down beside Renesmee and Nahuel, who looked just as unenthused as they were. Alice skipped over to them and handed them each a folder of papers. Seth rolled his eyes as he perused through it.

"Seriously Alice, handouts," he asked and Alice shrugged.

"It is an official family meeting and these things need to be handled in a certain way," explained Alice.

"Everyone involved has no problem with their memory so isn't this overkill," asked Renesmee.

"Seth might act like a vampire, but his memory is not flawless so…."

"That doesn't mean I cannot remember how this works, especially since I have been there. I know Forks. I know people there," argued Seth, but Alice waved him off.

"It is not just for you. We could all use a refresher, but it is mainly for Zach. Besides, I quite enjoyed putting together this little presentation. Oh good, Zach and Edward are finally back. Okay everyone, it is time for the family meeting," she announced as Zach and Edward joined the others in the living room. Zach sat beside his parents as everyone filed in. As soon as Alice handed him the packet of papers, he opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him.

"Not another word from anyone in this room about my presentation. Jazzy and I spent a lot of time obsessing over every little detail to make sure your move to Forks goes smoothly. Now, let us begin. Everyone, please flip to page one," instructed Alice and everyone, but Carlisle and Esme groaned as they did. Esme giggled at the notes on the page.

"This is quite detailed, sweetheart. The two of you thought of everything," complimented Esme and Alice beamed with pride.

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates the effort. Now, Zach, we have covered the basics with you already. The story is that your parents decided you should get a chance to experience public school and believe that being with your best friend at Forks High School would be best. Jake and Leah will be your guardians. The story itself checks out just fine, but there are some people you may run into that we have crossed paths with in the past," explained Alice and Jasper pointed to some pictures on the first page.

"Mike Newton went to Forks High School when we were students there. He now owns Newton's Olympic Outfitters. If you go into the store, understand that he may recognize you, but there is no reason to be alarmed. Simply mention who your parents are if someone asks. Never volunteer information, but do not shy away from the story when necessary," advised Jasper. Bella raised her hand as if she were back in school and Alice happily pointed at her.

"Yes Bella?"

"What about Jessica Stanley? Are they still a couple," asked Bella.

"No, Jessica lives in Seattle now and the rest of her family moved to Oregon. She dumped Mike before going off to college. However, Ben and Angela are still there," answered Alice. Jasper pointed to another picture.

"Angela Weber is now Angela Cheney. She married Ben Cheney. They are former classmates of ours as well. Both of them graduated from Washington State University before moving back to Forks. Ben owns the comic book store in town, but Angela is the one you will most likely encounter. She is the librarian at Forks High. They have two children, but neither is old enough to be at your school. Carlisle, you are all set up at the hospital in La Push. You should not have many issues with recognition by Quileutes. The hospital is only for members of the tribe and those that do recognize you already know who you really are. Plus, working the night shift will help. You should be fine," said Jasper and Carlisle smiled appreciatively at him.

"It will be nice to practice medicine again. It has been almost 25 years since I have worked at a hospital," said Carlisle.

"Now onto our former place of residence, Jazzy and I will be there to help update some of the features of the house. Esme, I know you are looking forward to redecorating and I am happy to help of course. Jasper is going to focus on updating the security measures," explained Alice.

"Security measures," questioned Zach and Jasper gave a curt nod.

"Anytime we have lived close to others, we make sure we have plans in place in case of emergencies. That was especially the case with the home outside of Forks because of our close proximity with the wolves. Now, I am more concerned about nomads and any outside threats. It is simply a precaution, but you know I am always one to advocate being prepared," said Jasper.

"With that in mind, let's talk about exposure. Most of the people in Forks that would recognize us are people we can easily avoid. The location of the house has always been convenient for staying away from prying eyes and Carlisle, you can take the back roads to La Push so that you do not even have to travel through Forks. The same precautions that we took while living there will still be in place. La Push will be quite different. You can go to and from Jacob and Leah's without issue. It works in our favor that the Elders of the tribe now are Sam, Embry, and Quil. They understand that we will be back in the area and for the most part we will act like we always have when we visit Jake, Leah, and Josh. You can hunt like usual. You can go to Seattle. You can come and go as you please really, you just must be careful if you go into Forks, just like we have been for the past decades. Everything else has been taken care of. Edward, Bella, you have an appointment with Jenks at two in the morning on Sunday. He will present all of the paperwork we will need, including for Charlie and Sue," added Alice.

"What about Zach's identity? Will he be a Cullen or McCarty," asked Emmett and Jasper winked at him.

"I know you want your son to still have your last name. I understand how important that is to both you and Rose, so technically the answer is, both. When asked, he can introduce himself as Zach McCarty or Zach Cullen. It is up to him," said Jasper.

"How is that possible," asked Rosalie.

"Because of our history in Forks, according to everyone that ever knew us there, Rose and Em were adopted by the Cullens just like the rest of us were. So, while Zach has his father's actual surname, McCarty, it will be of no surprise that Em and Rose still consider themselves Cullens and so would their child," answered Jasper and Zach slowly nodded in understanding.

"And based on your histories in Forks, mom and Uncle Jasper were Hales," questioned Zach and Rosalie smiled at Jasper.

"Twins," said Rosalie and Jasper in unison.

"Okay and Aunt Bella was a Swan, Seth is a Clearwater, dad was technically McCarty but went by Cullen…."

"And what will you be," asked Renesmee. Alice clapped happily.

"I already know the answer," she sang and Zach chuckled.

"I will be who I have always been. If anyone asks for my full name, I am Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, but Zach McCarty Cullen for short," he announced

"That's a mouthful, are you going to write that on all of your papers," teased Seth and Zach shrugged. Esme kissed Zach's cheek sweetly.

"A unique name for a beautifully unique boy," cooed Esme.

"Indeed, so have we covered everything," asked Carlisle and Alice shook her head.

"Nope, we still need to speak about the story for Charlie and Sue," said Alice.

"I was curious about that. How exactly will that be explained," asked Nahuel and Bella pointed at him and Renesmee.

"Actually, you two will help with that. Edward and I have already been in touch with some people in Forks to explain my dad and Sue's disappearance. Luckily, my dad already retired from the force years ago and he and Sue spent most of their time at home anyways, only venturing into town when they needed something. I called some of his neighbors and informed them that the two of them have decided to travel and we have put the house up for sale."

"Is grandpa okay with that," asked Renesmee.

"It was his idea. I wanted to keep the house, but your grandpa thought it would look odd to keep a house that no one lived in. That house has so many memories though," said Bella.

"True, but my mom and Charlie can make new ones together," added Seth and Bella nodded in agreement.

"That is what your mom and my dad said. So, the house is up for sale and Renesmee, you and Nahuel will drive a moving van to the house to gather the rest of their things. Since they are going to stay in Seth and Kaya's cottage while the two of them are in Forks, it will be good for them to have some things to make the place their own until we get them settled," explained Bella.

"They still haven't budged about living here permanently. My mom says they still aren't sure what they want to do or where they want to live, so they haven't decided either way, even if it is convenient for them to just stay with us for now on. I don't get why they are making it so difficult. We could even build a cottage for them here," said Seth and Rosalie smiled sympathetically at him.

"I know you want them here just like Bella and Renesmee do, but Charlie and Sue are used to being on their own. Maybe they will embrace being a part of our little bubble after some time, but they might enjoy living alone as a young, married couple," suggested Rosalie.

"Either way, they will have plenty of time to decide and Alice and I both believe the first step is to cover their tracks. Renesmee, Nahuel, make a show of it when you move their things out. It will help to solidify the story, so do it in broad daylight. The neighbors will look on and simply think Charlie's granddaughter and her husband are coming to gather his things for him and Sue. They will all think Charlie and Sue decided to spend their last years together traveling," explained Jasper and Renesmee nodded.

"Okay, will do, is that all," asked Renesmee and Jasper winked at his niece.

"I think that about covers it," said Jasper. Zach wrapped an arm around his cousin and grinned cheekily at her.

"You know, Renesmee, it isn't too late for you to enroll in high school with me. I can picture it now. You, Nahuel, me, and Josh, we can form our own little group of popular kids," suggested Zach and Renesmee guffawed.

"Not happening, little cousin," she said as she ruffled his curls and Seth huffed.

"Why am I not invited to join the populars," asked Seth and Zach sighed dramatically.

"Sorry big bro, you just look too old to pass as a high schooler," he teased and Kaya giggled at her mate's dejected face.

"I am not too old," pouted Seth.

"You could pass as a college kid with that baby face, but not a high schooler, sorry Seth," said Renesmee and Nahuel snickered.

"Yea, sorry, old man," added Nahuel.

"Oh I know you aren't talking," said Seth and Renesmee shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyways because I am not going to high school. Zach is just going to have to endure the gaggle of teenage girls on his own," said Renesmee.

"Alright, meeting adjourned, but do not go too far to hunt tonight. The guests will start arriving tomorrow afternoon for the party," announced Alice and Renesmee groaned.

"Aunt Alice, I can't believe you are making us have a party," whined Renesmee.

"You are acting way too much like your mother right now. I am not making you do anything. It is a party, a party to celebrate Zach going to high school no less, so simply enjoy it. You know you love my parties," said Alice and Zach grinned at his aunt.

"Oh good so we are celebrating that and Renesmee's birthday and my birthday all at once right," he asked hopefully and Alice smirked.

"Honestly, it is like none of you know me at all! Of course not, this is the First Day of School Bash. Now, unfortunately for you, Zach, you will be in school during Renesmee's birthday so I have appeased her with no party this year."

"Yes," whispered Renesmee.

"But, that does not mean that you will go without a party on your sixteenth birthday. It is far too special of an age to go without an extravaganza," announced Alice and Bella threw her head back dramatically.

"So we are having a party now, at the beginning of September, and one in two weeks," questioned Bella and Alice frowned at her.

"What is your point," asked Alice. Bella shook her head in amusement and followed Edward, Renesmee, and Nahuel out of the living room. Everyone, but Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach followed suit. Rosalie began to stroke her son's hair as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Are you nervous," she questioned and Zach shrugged.

"Kind of," he mumbled and Emmett winked at him.

"Hey, you are looking at this all wrong, baby boy. You are Zach McCarty Cullen. It is about time you grace Forks High School with your presence," boasted Emmett.

"But what if they don't like me? I don't exactly have a lot in common with teenage humans."

"Oh I am sure the problem will be them liking you too much….okay, well that will be my problem," admitted Rosalie.

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about. I am not interested in human girls." Rosalie grinned from ear to ear and kissed his cheek.

"Music to my ears, but don't worry so much. You will have Josh and I know this will be a big change, but we will be there for you. You never know. You might actually enjoy acting like a regular teenager for once."

"Doubt it," he grumbled and Emmett nudged him.

"Come on, let's go finishing packing," suggested Emmett. Zach slowly nodded and followed his parents to their cottage to finish packing for their big move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam wedged his feet into the wet sand as he sat down in his favorite spot on First Beach. The sun was ascending over the horizon, bathing the dawn in its light. He could hear footsteps drawing near over the sound of the crashing waves and gave a small smile when Leah sat down beside him.

"It is a beautiful Saturday morning isn't it," asked Sam and Leah smirked.

"It is an early Saturday morning. Lucky for you, Jake and I were up. We needed to do some last minute packing before heading to the island for the night. I left Jake with the responsibility of waking up Josh. That boy is not a morning person."

"Why are you heading to the island? Is everything okay?"

"Yet another one of Alice's parties."

"That little woman is a handful," chuckled Sam.

"That is the understatement of the century."

"And beyond," added Sam and Leah turned to face him.

"Alright, we did the pleasantries. Now, tell me why you needed to speak with me."

"I have my concerns about the Cullens moving back here. I am worried about the pack," he revealed, which made her frown.

"You run the pack. You can control what they do and how they respond to the Cullens."

"Some of the boys are still wary. They wouldn't make a move or jeopardize the treaty, but there is still tension."

"They aren't exactly Josh's favorite people right now either, so I guess that is to be expected."

"Trust me, they can tell. Josh refuses to interact with them. It is like he is against anything Quileute at the moment."

"Can you blame him? The pack attacked his uncle."

"I know and I am not defending that, but can you just remind him they are under new leadership and were simply following orders?"

"Josh will be fine and so will your pack. You have known about the Cullens returning for months now. What has changed? Why am I really here, Sam?" He shook his head and chuckled before letting out a long sigh.

"I never could hide anything from you."

"It always kept us honest, so what's up?"

"Allie dropped out of school. She refuses to go back to Stanford. I tried to demand that she go back and at least give it a chance, but she is stubborn and refused to enroll this semester."

"Where is she now?"

"Still in California, but not for long," he answered.

"Wow, I thought she was doing great there."

"She was and her grades proved it, which is why I was blindsided when she said she wanted to come back to La Push. I always wanted more for her, Leah. I never wanted my daughter to be stuck here, to feel trapped like we did when we were younger. She isn't in a pack. She doesn't have this legacy weighing on her or the responsibility. She should be out there exploring the possibilities, but she says she wants to be with her family."

"Well, while I don't agree with her passing up the chance to graduate from a place like Stanford, Allie isn't stuck like we were. She isn't a wolf. She has choices and maybe La Push is the right place for her right now."

"You sound like Emily."

"We are cousins," she quipped, causing him to smile.

"Yes, you are. I am just worried about her, you know?"

"Worried she will phase?"

"No, I don't think that will happen. She had plenty of chances to. That doesn't mean I want her exposed to that world though."

"She already has been….right," questioned Leah and her eyes widened when Sam looked away.

"Leah…."

"You know, now that I think about it, Allie has never been around the pack or attended bonfires, has she?"

"Leah…"

"Does she even know who her father really is?"

"Her father is an Elder, that's all she needs to know," he mumbled and she threw her hands up in shock.

"Her father is an alpha of a group of boys that happen to turn into wolves to protect their land!"

"There have been plenty of wolves in the past that didn't tell their family members in order to protect them from the dangers."

"You are talking to the wrong person about this and you know it. If my father would have told me the truth about what could happen to me or to Seth, maybe things would have been different."

"You are a rare breed and that isn't fair."

"Okay, what about Emily? If she would have known the truth about wolves before, maybe she could have known not to step so close to you while you phased," she warned and he huffed.

"That is a low blow and you know it."

"It is also the truth. Secrets this huge don't help people. Sam, this is a fundamental part of who you are and you are hiding it from your own flesh and blood. She is coming back. What are you going to say every time you have to go check on the pack or lead a bonfire? How many lies have you already told her to protect this secret?"

"She isn't going to be a wolf! She doesn't have to know." She shook her head in disbelief.

"That's why you are so worried about the Cullens coming back. You aren't worried about the pack or Josh. You are worried that your secret will come out."

"You know I have nothing against the Cullens. It is just….." He paused and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just what?"

"They tend to bring drama."

"Yea because they are the ones that attacked Seth and caused all of this tension, right? They are the ones that tried to lure my son over to them and then lashed out when he refused!"

"I am not saying they are the cause of everything. I am just saying things happen when they are here and I don't want Allie to be exposed to it." Leah stood up and glared at him.

"You know what Sam, this sounds like your issue, not mine or the Cullens'. You have decided to keep this from your daughter her entire life. You need to tell her the truth because we both know that you can't hide who you are forever. You told me once that I had to accept what Josh was. Well guess what, you have to do the same."

"Allie is not a wolf. It is different."

"No, it isn't. She may not be a wolf, but her father is. Look, either way, the Cullens are moving back and you need to deal with your personal issues instead of trying to make it about them. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to attend." With that, she marched off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Esme smiled as she watched Carlisle from the doorway of the study. He was sifting through some books and a smile crept onto his lips as he glanced over at her.

"Do you plan on simply staring or did you want to join me, my love," he asked. Esme giggled as she sauntered over to him. He opened his arms to her and she happily sat down on his lap.

"Have you decided which books to take?"

"Most of them are pretty outdated. In fact, I ordered some new literature and it should arrive in Forks next week. I just want to make sure I am up to date on the methods used these days."

"I am sure you will be just fine. No one can compare to your level of expertise."

"I guess you are right. The hospital seems pretty excited about my arrival. They could use the help."

"Yes, but I must admit I have gotten quite used to you being around at all times," she confessed and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"My love, this is just for a year. You know I love spending as much time with you as possible and we will have plenty of time together. Is something else bothering you? You seem tense."

"This is the first time our family will be split up in such a way. I know it is the best choice, especially with Charlie and Sue staying on the island, but I wish Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Alice, and Jasper were coming with us."

"Do not think of it as us being split up because I assure you that we will see them all of the time. Alice and Jasper already agreed to stay for a bit to help get the house up to date and the others are already talking about coming up for some weekends. Plus, with Zach's birthday in a few weeks, we will be back on the island in no time."

"I know you are right. I am just not a fan of having our children spread out so much."

"True, but they can be in Forks within hours and in case of an emergency, seconds, thanks to Connell. I assure you, my love, the next several months will go by in no time and we will be celebrating Zach and Josh's graduation. Besides, you know those two will keep us preoccupied." Esme giggled.

"Can you believe our grandson will be in high school, a senior at that?"

"It seems like just yesterday he was learning how to hunt and climb," said Carlisle with a serene smile. Alice knocked on the door before entering and Esme opened her arms to her daughter. Alice happily hopped onto them, getting a laugh out of her parents as she hugged them both.

"I know you are worried about us being apart, but don't be. It will all work out. I have seen it. You know I wouldn't let this family make any type of move unless I knew it was in our best interest," assured Alice. Carlisle and Esme hugged her again and Edward rolled his eyes as he strolled in.

"Really Alice, sitting on both of their laps, how old are you," he teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and Rosalie shook her head as she walked in as well.

"I am pretty sure she is too old to be on mommy and daddy's laps," added Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"You two are just jealous," said Alice. Rosalie glanced at Edward and Alice before giggling. Edward chuckled as he read her thoughts.

"Yes, I am aware that she is going to drive me crazy once you leave. She is going to have so much pent up energy since she will not be able to meddle with every single member of the family," replied Edward as Rosalie snickered.

"Oh I am still going to meddle. I am going to watch Forks like a hawk and the second I find a reason to meddle, which are always good reasons by the way, I am going to be on it. Don't worry, Rose, while I do plan on doing my duty as a sibling and annoying Edward, I will still have plenty of time to annoy you," informed Alice and Rosalie's smile diminished.

"Oh joy," muttered Rosalie. Alice hopped off of her parents' laps and into Rosalie's arms, causing Edward to laugh and Rosalie to huff.

"You are going to miss me, just you wait and see," stated Alice and Rosalie smirked.

"I am sure you won't even give me a chance to," assured Rosalie. Alice saw Edward smiling smugly at them out the corner of her eye, but his eyes widened as soon as Alice pulled him into the hug.

"Alice, get off," groaned Rosalie as Carlisle and Esme watched with amusement. Alice sighed happily.

"Shh, you know you love me. I already hugged Em, Seth, Kaya, and Zach. You are the hardest one to get a warm embrace from," said Alice.

"That's probably because you always have to be so clingy about it," grumbled Rosalie and Edward frowned.

"Alice, why are you hugging me? I am staying."

"Oh Edward, you know you are one of my favorites," cooed Alice, causing Edward to frown even more.

"Wait, one of your favorites," he questioned.

"Zach, Renesmee, and Seth might have you beat now. They give me hugs whenever I want and are far more entertaining," explained Alice. With that, she released Rosalie and Edward from her grasp and skipped out of the room.

"Am I the only one offended that she has favorites," asked Edward and Rosalie smirked.

"You are only offended because you are no longer it," argued Rosalie.

"No, we are a family. There shouldn't be favorites," he defended and Carlisle patted his shoulder with a sly smile.

"Whatever you say….mama's boy," whispered Carlisle and Rosalie fell into a fit of laughter. Esme had to hide her smile as Edward's jaw dropped.

"That was unnecessary," called Edward as Carlisle walked downstairs, whistling all the while. Edward turned his glare on Rosalie, whose tinkling laughter still filled the house. She tried to regain some composure as he crossed his arms and she cleared her throat.

"I am going to go check on my boys," said Rosalie as she continued to snicker. As soon as she left the room, Esme kissed Edward's cheek and winked at him. He grinned at her thoughts.

"I guess that is true. You do have your own lullaby," he chuckled and Esme beamed with happiness.

"I am going to miss being able to hear it whenever I want. You must promise to play it for me tonight at the party." He kissed her forehead.

"Of course," he agreed and followed her out of the room to go get ready for the party.

By the time twilight crept in, the island was full of the Cullens' guests. Alice's parties had a reputation for being legendary and she did not disappoint as usual. The island glowed with soft, white lights and golden lanterns. Vampires from all over the world were in attendance and Charlie was a bit nervous as he fumbled with his gold tie. He caught his reflection in the mirror and stared at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Still not used to it, are you," asked Sue as she walked over to him and began tying the garment.

"I know it has been months, but there are still times I look into the mirror and expect to see an old man staring back at me," he confessed.

"I know what you mean. It is going to take time for us to get used to being young again, but we can take as much time as we need. We have forever now."

"So I have been told, but I still don't believe it," he mumbled and she tenderly kissed him. A knock at the door broke their trance and Charlie straightened his tie before answering it. Bella nodded appreciatively as she eyed her father's suit.

"You look very handsome, dad. Sue, just so you know, Leah, Jake, and Josh have arrived. The party is starting," announced Bella.

"Thanks for the compliment, Bells. This isn't really my style, but I must admit that Alice knows how to make me look good. The real compliment goes to my beautiful wife though. You look amazing," he whispered to Sue as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled. Bella averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Still here," reminded Bella, which made Charlie blush and pull away.

"Sorry, ever since I took that potion I feel invigorated. It is hard to keep my hands off of her," said Charlie and Sue winked at him.

"I know the feeling," she agreed.

"Well I am glad to see that you two are enjoying your newfound youth. It has many perks, including getting to party on an island with immortals. Are you two ready," asked Bella. Charlie nodded and slipped his hand into his wife's as they followed Bella into the backyard where the party was being held.

The party was in full swing by the time the Denalis arrived and Garrett did not hesitate to go over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"So, are you ready for your little boy to start mingling with the humans," asked Garrett, but Rosalie ignored him. Her gaze was set on her son as she watched him and Josh talking animatedly in the distance with Senna and Kachiri. Kate noticed as well.

"You are going to have your hands full in Forks, Rose. He already knows how to charm women, so teenage girls will be an easy feat by comparison," said Kate and Rosalie groaned.

"Please do not remind me and to answer your question, Garrett. No, I am not ready for him to mingle with humans," said Rosalie. Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"Aw, come on angel, you know he has a good head on his shoulders. We have taught him well and he is far more prepared than we were when we first attended school," assured Emmett.

"Well if you ever need me to be Uncle Garrett again, just let me know. I will come get him anytime he needs a break from it all," said Garrett and Kate smirked.

"Only if Aunt Kate gets to be there to keep the secretary in line," added Kate. Rosalie smiled at the two of them.

"You are always Uncle Garrett and Aunt Kate to Zach, so you will never need an excuse to come to Forks," assured Rosalie. Garrett noticed Charlie and Sue being introduced to some of the vampires by Bella and Edward.

"It is kind of odd seeing Charlie and Sue so young. How are they dealing so far," questioned Garrett and Emmett chuckled.

"I am actually surprised Charlie has handled it so well. I was expecting a huge freak out, but for the most part, he is taking it all in stride," said Emmett as they all watched Bella introduce Charlie and Sue to the rulers of the vampire world.

Charlie gulped as he watched Sue shake Marcus and Didyme's hands and Edward grinned at his thoughts.

"I can't believe I am at a party surrounded by vampires, especially ones that are practically royalty. You two are the most powerful vampires in the world right? You are the head of the Volturi," questioned Charlie and Didyme gave him a comforting smile. Suddenly, Charlie felt a sense of euphoria wash over him.

"I highly doubt that we are the most powerful, but probably the most influential. It is so nice to see you both in high spirits. We were relieved to find out that the last remnants of the Fountain of Youth could be put to good use," said Didyme and Charlie suddenly beamed with happiness.

"Does anyone else feel like dancing? I feel like dancing," said Charlie and Sue happily nodded as he twirled her onto the dance floor. Bella giggled at her father's sudden bliss and Edward winked at Didyme.

"We could use you around here all the time. He has been pretty stressed lately," said Edward and Marcus frowned.

"What is there to be stressed about? I thought being blessed with eternal youth would please him," asked Marcus. Bella sighed as she watched her father dip Sue.

"He is still coming to terms with it. Charlie never wanted to be a part of this kind of world. He was happy with his existence, but now he is coming to the realization that life is full of possibilities for him," explained Bella.

"Charlie's mind has always been intriguing to me because it is so simple. He has always been content with the small things, but now that he is young again, plus has faced death, I believe he is starting to expand his mind a bit to the idea of being more than just a homebody. I know Sue sure is ready to explore the world more. It is all a bit overwhelming for him though," informed Edward. Didyme and Marcus nodded their understanding.

"Well at least he has all of you to help him see just how fulfilling life can be. I am sure he will be just fine," assured Didyme and Bella smiled graciously at her. They all jumped in surprise as Connell and Tia appeared in front of them and Connell gave them each a wave.

"Good, we haven't missed the party. The wee one would never let us hear the end of it," said Connell and Tia giggled as Alice marched over to them.

"Before you start Connell, I have no time to be annoyed by you. I have way too many paths to keep track of," said Alice with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"That's right wee one, you are moving to Washington. Have the poor citizens of Forks been warned about your meddling ways," teased Connell and she rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I am not moving to Forks. Jazzy and I decided that staying on the island would be best. He is far more content here."

"Wow, I never thought your coven would split up," said Tia and Alice quickly shook her head.

"We aren't really splitting up, more like spreading out for the next year. Forks is just too small for all of us, but it is also important for Zach to enjoy his time with Josh until he graduates from high school. Besides, when in Forks, we have to keep a low profile…."

"And we all know that nothing about the wee one says low profile," laughed Connell. Edward and Bella laughed right along with him, but Marcus and Didyme did their best to refrain from joining in.

"I don't know why I even bother speaking with you sometimes, Connell. Oh and wee one is not going to be an acceptable replacement for little leprechaun. My name is Alice!"

"Aw, but wee one fits you so nicely," cooed Connell and Tia nudged him.

"Stop teasing her before she threatens to plan another wedding for us," warned Tia. Connell's eyes filled with dread at the possibility, but Alice waved him off.

"Don't worry, Connell. I have far more important things to worry about. My little nephew is going to high school with a wolf and will be surrounded by humans. You are not even a blip on my radar," assured Alice and Connell chuckled as he waved after Josh and Zach across the dance floor.

"Yea, good luck with that because I am sure those two will be a handful," teased Connell and they all nodded in agreement.

Zach glared at his best friend as Josh snickered. The two of them made their way over to Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, Seth, Sofi, and Caleb.

"Hey, Sofi, how is the engagement," asked Josh with a cheesy grin and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Forgive him, he is an idiot," said Zach and Caleb frowned.

"I don't get it. What's so funny," asked Caleb.

"Dude, they had like the shortest relationship in the history of relationships," laughed Josh and Zach threw up his hands in exasperation.

"We didn't have a relationship. Stop making it out to be something it never was," said Zach and Sofi giggled.

"Zach and I never dated. We shared a very sweet kiss once, but that was it," explained Sofi, which made Nahuel cringe.

"I don't want to think about any of my sisters kissing anybody," warned Nahuel as Zach glared at Josh.

"Oh I can't wait to get to school now. An entire year of seeing Nina in the hallways, this will be sweet revenge," said Zach with a sly smile and Josh's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," exclaimed Josh and Zach smirked.

"Already on it, you can ask my Aunt Alice if you don't believe me," taunted Zach. Josh groaned as he saw Alice nod at him. Seth chuckled at his nephew's annoyance.

"You fell right into that trap, Josh. So, where are Roman and Iris," asked Seth and Kaya nodded.

"I was hoping they would be here," admitted Kaya.

"They wanted to, but they are helping out Alexander and Lena. Caleb and I haven't been as involved with the Volturi lately because we want to focus on our wedding," explained Sofi.

"When is the big day," asked Renesmee. Nahuel rolled his eyes as Sofi and Caleb snuggled into each other's embrace.

"We haven't set a date yet. We aren't in a rush. We are just happy to be together," explained Sofi. Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"Whenever she wants it to be, I will be ready. Alice keeps pestering us about setting a date though, so I am relieved that Zach and Josh will have her preoccupied for a while. This is your first time going to high school, right Zach," asked Caleb and Zach slowly nodded.

"Yep, any advice for me," asked Zach.

"Not really, I wasn't exactly the poster boy for good behavior when I was in school. Just steer clear of the drama and you should be fine," assured Caleb.

"Don't worry, Z. I got you covered. Going to high school with me is the best decision you have ever made," boasted Josh and Zach smirked.

"I am giving up an island to live in Forks, Washington. Not so sure that this is my best idea," muttered Zach and the others chuckled at his pouty face. Hanging out with Josh was the only part of the experience that Zach was looking forward to. He perceived the rest to be a sacrifice, but one he was willing to make for his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The streets of downtown Seattle were dark and wet as Bella and Edward arrived in front of the office building where they agreed to meet Jenks. It was the middle of the night and the usually bustling city was quiet. Edward winked at Bella as they entered the building.

"He is the only one here. I can hear his thoughts from upstairs," said Edward.

"Is he nervous?"

"No, he knows all about us and is prepared." They walked up the stairs to the second floor where the name Jenks was etched onto a door. Moments after they knocked, a dark haired man in his thirties answered with an excited grin plastered on his face.

"You two must be Edward and Bella Cullen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," said the man and Bella smiled sweetly at him.

"You must be Logan. Your grandfather mentioned you a few times over the years," said Bella.

"Logan Jenks at your service, ma'am, please, come on in," he urged and they followed him into his office. Not much had changed in the office from when J. Jenks was their contact and Bella took her seat beside Edward as Logan placed two envelopes on his desk. Edward was surprised by his relaxed demeanor as he sat down.

"What exactly did your grandfather tell you about us," questioned Edward and Logan chuckled.

"Just that you were loyal clients and everything else was on a need to know basis with you, he had nothing but kind words to say about you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Your grandfather was a good man. I am sorry to hear about his passing," said Bella.

"Grandpa was a workaholic. To be honest, I am surprised that he died in his sleep at home and not right here in this office. Here is everything that you requested. I hope you don't mind but I took some liberties with some of the information."

"Liberties," asked Bella as she opened the envelopes.

"Yes, for Charlie and Sue Swan, I made sure that several different countries were listed in their passports to make it seem as if they truly traveled up until the dates that will be listed on their death certificates. Their licenses have them currently located in Alaska like we spoke about, but I can update their licenses whenever you need me to. Charles and Sue Hale currently live in California, as specified. Their passports have been included as well."

"Thank you and what about Zachary," asked Bella.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, born September 21, 2026 in Anchorage, Alaska to Rosalie and Emmett McCarty Cullen. All of his credentials, immunizations, and his birth certificate have been sent to Forks High School and you have copies as well."

"Thank you, it seems you are as thorough as your grandfather," said Bella.

"I take that as a huge compliment ma'am. Now, if you are comfortable with the date we discussed over the phone, I will be sure that Charlie and Sue Swan disappear without a trace of evidence to the contrary at that time. As of now, they are simply retired and should be headed to France as we speak," he informed with a sly smile and Bella's smile matched his.

"Yes, Paris is so nice this time of year," she agreed.

"Postcards will be mailed to the address in Seattle that you listed for a Renesmee Cullen and everything else has been automatically set up for future dates. As of this moment, Zachary is enrolled in Forks High School, Charlie and Sue Swan are traveling Europe, and Charles and Sue Hale live comfortably in San Diego, California until you say otherwise. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Edward shook his head as the two of them stood up.

"No, but thank you for all that you have done and for your….confidentially, of course," said Edward.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, I am a lawyer. The confidentiality of my clients is of the utmost importance to me."

"The funds have been wired to your account and we look forward to doing business with you for years to come, just as we did with your grandfather," said Bella. Logan shook her gloved hand with a bright smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen and just so you know, I am far more technologically sound than my grandfather was. He was from a different time and tended to be rooted in older methods. If you ever need anything whatsoever, I can have it sent to you within hours, sometimes minutes, depending on how thorough the documents need to be. While I am more than happy to meet with you in the wee hours of the morning here in the office, I have no problem making sure that information gets to you at any place, any time, in an untraceable manner."

"Good to know," said Edward and with one last knowing glance at the man, he and Bella departed.

"He reminds me of his grandfather," whispered Bella as they exited the office.

"Yes, but it seems he is already developing a crush on you. I think I prefer his grandfather's fear of our family over that," teased Edward and Bella laughed. They got back into their car and headed out of Seattle to join their family in Forks.

Several hours later, Nahuel held the door open for his wife as she gracefully got out of the moving van. She looked down at her watch and then up at the cloud clustered sky.

"It is almost noon and the sun is nowhere to be seen. We are most certainly not on the island anymore," she teased and Nahuel chuckled.

"I am pretty sure the lack of sun is a good thing when you think of all of the arrivals being made in the region today," teased Nahuel.

"Speaking of arrivals, it is showtime," she whispered before putting on a breathtaking smile. A pudgy woman who looked to be in her late sixties moseyed over to them as she eyed the moving van.

"You must be Charlie's granddaughter. I heard you would be here sometime soon. I am Evelyn Lewis, Charlie and Sue's neighbor. I can't believe they really did decide to leave Forks. I never thought I would see the day."

"Hello, I am Renesmee and this is my husband, Nahuel. We are just gathering their things for them. They wanted to start their trip across Europe as soon as possible and we offered to wrap up things here for them."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest. I have seen plenty of pictures of you. Charlie is such a proud grandpa. I have only seen you around here a few times though."

"Usually we meet in La Push to go fishing or he comes up to Seattle for the holidays. I am going to miss this house though. There are so many memories here," said Renesmee.

"Oh, I am sure there are. So, how are your parents doing? We haven't seen much of them around these parts in quite a while."

"They are doing just fine."

"I still remember when they got married. It was the talk of this town, them being so young and what have you. Some of the gossipers in town thought they wouldn't last, but I knew better."

"Yes, they are still very much in love."

"Well good for them. I will leave you to it. I will just be over here in the garden if you need anything. It was so nice to meet you two."

"Thank you," called Renesmee as Mrs. Lewis moseyed back to her house three homes down from Charlie and Sue's.

"Wow, Alice and Jasper were not exaggerating. People here are nosy," whispered Nahuel and Renesmee giggled.

"Come on, the sooner we pack up, the sooner we can take the van to the dock and then head to the old house to help the others get settled."

"And get away from prying eyes," he whispered as he glanced in the direction of Mrs. Lewis. She winked at him and nodded as they headed inside.

Zach finished hanging up the last of his clothes in the closet of his new bedroom. He decided to switch rooms while spending the year in Forks and chose his Uncle Edward's room on the third floor of the house since it had such a nice view and more space. He rolled his eyes at Josh, who was jumping on his bed.

"J, get off before you break it," scolded Zach.

"So what, it isn't like you sleep in it," teased Josh. Zach threw a book at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for," shrieked Josh as he plopped onto the bed. Zach shrugged and starting putting fresh linens on his bed.

"It got you to stop, didn't it?" Josh grabbed the other side of the red and black sheets and helped Zach tuck them in.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I am just not as excited as you seem to be about starting school tomorrow."

"Hey, don't you trust me?" Zach rolled his eyes.

"Of course I trust you, J."

"Then stop worrying so much. If I have survived high school for the past three years, then you can survive it for senior year. Besides senior year is so much different, there is homecoming, prom, senior skip day, graduation, and of course all of the perks that come along with graduation, like senior parties. It is going to be a blast."

"I have never been to a high school party, but I don't think it will ever top the parties that I am used to."

"High school parties aren't nearly as cool, but there are more girls our age. Plus, being here means I can show you around Forks, like really show you around. It isn't big, but there are some cool hangouts."

"What about La Push?"

"What about it," asked Josh with a smirk.

"You are technically from there, so shouldn't that be the place to check out? We can hang out with the new pack. It could be nice, instead of being at war with them like before."

"That is the last thing I want to do. I have nothing to say to them and the last time I checked, we weren't exactly on the best terms with them."

"It is not that bad."

"Z, you hurled them into a tree….and into the ocean….and into more trees…."

"Okay, I get it, but seriously, maybe it is a good time to get to know them."

"No thanks."

"But they aren't even under Caleb's control anymore so it isn't like we have to worry about…."

"Drop it, Zach," shouted Josh as he began to shake and Zach quirked an eyebrow at him. Josh sighed and regained composure. He slowly stopped shaking and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Since when do you almost hulk out on me?"

"I'm sorry okay? They just aren't people I want to be around or even talk about."

"Look, I get that things have been tense in the past with all of us. They aren't my favorite people in world either, especially after what they did to Seth, but one of the reasons I wanted to be here was so that we can all try to get along, you know? We can't hate the wolves forever. You are one after all."

"I know and I will figure it out. I just want to focus on school right now, okay? Trust me, we will have plenty to keep us busy. We are going to be seniors, Z," exclaimed Josh as he let out a laugh and fell back onto the bed. Zach chuckled at his exuberance and nodded.

"Seniors at Forks High School," added Zach with a shake of his head in disbelief. The next day, he would be attending high school for the first time ever.

Hours passed, day became night, and then transitioned into the breaking of dawn as grayish blue light began to seep into the house, signaling that Monday morning had arrived. Jasper could feel his nephew's nervousness. Zach was in the living room with his parents, grandparents, Alice, and Jasper. The rest of the family already said their goodbyes and wished him luck hours ago before heading back to the island. Seth and Kaya were asleep in their cottage while the others gave Zach pointers about acting human.

"Remember to slouch when you sit, that is what teenage humans do a lot. Poor posture is key," said Alice.

"Make sure to not be too still," said Carlisle.

"When you smile, don't bare your teeth too much. It will make them uneasy. Don't be afraid to use your dimples, the girls will eat that right up," advised Emmett and Rosalie cut her eyes at her mate.

"We are teaching him how to be human, Em, not how to pick up one. When in doubt, baby boy, just do what Josh is doing," said Rosalie and Jasper sent him a wave of calm.

"And remember to relax," added Jasper. Zach smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper, I guess I should start getting ready. School starts soon," he grumbled and Alice clapped happily.

"I will go set out your outfit while you take a shower. You still smell like elk from the hunt," said Alice.

"I like elk," defended Zach and Alice giggled.

"That doesn't mean you should smell like your food. Go shower and use that nice body wash I bought for you. It is the first day of school, you need to be presentable. You are representing us after all," instructed Alice. Zach whined, but did as she said. He went upstairs and Rosalie followed Esme into the kitchen.

"I am going to make his lunch. I know most of the seniors buy it, but I have never gotten to do that for him before," said Rosalie and Esme winked at her.

"This does feel very human in a way doesn't it, preparing him for his first day of school," said Esme.

"Yes, but I highly doubt other parents are worried about their kids not looking human enough," teased Rosalie. Esme handed her some bread and turkey for a sandwich.

"I will start breakfast for Seth and Kaya. I promised to make him pancakes. Maybe Josh will want some as well," said Esme as she pulled more ingredients from the refrigerator. They were silent for several minutes, focusing on their tasks before Rosalie spoke up again.

"I still cannot believe this is happening. I must admit that a part of me figured he would change his mind by the end of the summer," confessed Rosalie.

"Well he has his best friend to think about and I think Josh has made it very clear that he wants Zach in school with him." Emmett rolled his eyes as Alice dragged him and Jasper into the kitchen with Carlisle following closely behind.

"Alice, is this necessary," whined Emmett. Alice pulled out her camera and nodded.

"It his big day, he deserves to make a grand entrance," she informed.

They waited patiently until they could hear Zach upstairs putting on the outfit Alice set out for him and muttering about Josh owing him big time. His heavy footsteps made their way downstairs at a human pace and Rosalie beamed with pride at her son as he entered the kitchen. Alice snapped picture after picture. He gave a slow turn to show off his new outfit and Alice sighed happily at the sight of him in his designer jeans, fitted, long sleeved red shirt, brown leather jacket, and matching boots.

"So, how do I look? Do I look like I am heading to my first day of school?" Rosalie giggled and made her way over to him. She looked him up and down one more time before running a hand through his curls.

"You look so handsome," said Rosalie in a wistful tone. Thoughts of her baby boy growing up too fast filled her mind as she remembered the first time she held him in her arms. She hugged him tightly and he chuckled.

"Mom, I am not going anywhere special, just school."

"I know, but I still get to hug you," she informed and he kissed her cheek. She handed him the brown paper bag that had his lunch in it and he scrunched up his nose at the contents.

"This isn't necessary. I don't even eat."

"But you should look as if you do and this will save you the trouble of having to go through the cafeteria line and choose a meal. I was never a fan of doing that," explained Rosalie. Emmett clapped him proudly on the back.

"You ready for your big day, kiddo," asked Emmett and Zach smirked.

"This day doesn't even make my top ten of big days, dad." Emmett laughed.

"Josh will be here soon," said Alice and Esme came over to kiss his cheek.

"Have a great first day," said Esme.

"Since I am being forced to take food, can I have some of Seth's cookies? If I have to endure bringing this gross stuff with me, I should at least get to tease Seth by taking some of his cookies in the process," reasoned Zach and Esme giggled as she placed a bag of cookies in his lunch bag.

They could hear Josh's truck coming down the driveway and Esme got back to work, fixing him a heaping plate of food as Josh parked his car. He happily whistled as he strolled into the house.

"Esme must be making breakfast. It smells so good in here," said Josh as he entered the kitchen and Zach scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, I don't think it smells appetizing at all," said Zach. Esme winked at Josh.

"Are you hungry," she asked.

"Always for your cooking," replied Josh with a smile. Seth and Kaya made their way downstairs and smiled at the boys.

"Are you ready for school," asked Seth as he ruffled Josh's hair. Josh swatted at his hand.

"Watch my hair, it took me forever to get it right," scolded Josh.

"You are so weird," laughed Zach.

"Well I think it looks amazing, Josh," complimented Alice and Josh beamed with pride.

"Thanks," said Josh before digging into the plate of food Esme placed in front of him. Zach shook his head in disbelief at how quickly Josh scarfed down the food and Rosalie gave Josh a look.

"If your mother was here, she would warn you to slow down before you choke," reminded Rosalie.

"I have to hurry. We can't be late," explained Josh. He grabbed the last pancake and kissed Esme's cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast. We have to go," he added before jogging outside, but Zach was not in as big of a hurry. He waved to everyone before joining Josh in the truck and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Esme watched them leave from the porch. Once the boys were out of sight, Alice and Esme went back inside, but Emmett stayed beside with his wife as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, angel?" She shrugged.

"I am worried about him, but I know he can do this. Maybe it will be a good experience for him."

"He is a teenager. It would be normal for him to go to school, so it is time to let him experience that. This is as normal as our family can get," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head, knowing his wife would miss their son greatly that day.

As soon as Josh and Zach stepped out of the truck in the parking lot of Forks High School, all eyes were on them. Zach could hear every whisper, every giggle from the girls that he passed, and he wished his Uncle Jasper was there to calm his nerves again.

"J, everyone is staring at us," he whispered and Josh grinned from ear to ear.

"I know. Isn't it cool," whispered Josh back with an excitement in his voice that made Zach roll his eyes.

"Low profile remember," said Zach, but Josh shrugged.

"Hey, bask in the greatness, Z. They don't even know about our alphaness and they are flocking to us already. This is going to be so awesome." Before Zach could get out a retort, he sensed a human boy about to brush his shoulder. He turned sideways before their shoulders could meet, but the boy turned toward him with a huff of disgust anyways.

"Hey, watch where you are going," said the boy and Josh sighed.

"Lay off Jeremy, it is his first day," said Josh. Three other boys joined them and a crowd soon followed as Jeremy crossed his arms. Zach scanned over the boy's shirt and inwardly groaned when he noticed the Forks High School Football shirt he was wearing. He was stocky, but taller than the rest of the boys around him. Still, Josh and Zach hovered over him in height.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new kid that everyone has been dying to meet. If I didn't know any better, I would think you are some type of celebrity or something. I am Jeremy and this is Lee, Adam, and Craig. We are on the football team."

"Yea, your Forks Football shirts kind of give you away," replied Zach. Some of the kids in the crowd laughed, which made Jeremy frown.

"Oh so you're a funny man. Okay funny man, how about you try out for the team this afternoon and we can see if you are all talk," suggested Jeremy and Zach's eyes widened.

"Wait, so this is your way of trying to challenge me into joining the team, the lame comments, the attempt at bumping into me? Seriously," questioned Zach and Josh spoke up before Jeremy had a chance to.

"Look, just like we told Coach Taggert last year, we aren't interested in the team," explained Josh and Jeremy smirked.

"Oh I get it Josh, you two are just pansies or is it that you are wannabe misfits that just don't have any school spirit," challenged Jeremy.

"Actually, I just got here so technically I don't have to have school pride. I haven't even stepped into the building," reminded Zach, getting more chuckles from the crowd.

"Whatever, you homeschooled freak," smirked Jeremy and Zach took a step toward him, but Josh stood between them. Zach looked Jeremy up and down and Jeremy sneered at him.

"What are you looking at, freak," taunted Jeremy, but he frowned when Zach grinned slyly at him.

"Not much," said Zach before walking past Jeremy with Josh right by his side. Zach could hear the kids around him whispering about how he did not seem frightened of the captain of the football team and Zach rolled his eyes. As soon as they entered the school, Zach pulled Josh into a corner of the hallway.

"Who is that human and what is his problem," Zach growled and Josh shushed him.

"Dude, you can't say stuff like human around here. We are all supposedly human, remember," whispered Josh.

"Who is he?"

"Jeremy Greer, he is a senior and captain of the football team."

"Yea, that's what some of the kids were saying, but why does he have a problem with me?"

"It isn't just you. He is pissed that we turned down Coach Taggert's offer to join the team. Coach has the entire team thinking that if we were on it, they could win the state championship."

"It is just a stupid game."

"Not for them, but it doesn't matter. We will just steer clear of the jocks, okay?"

"Funny how you failed to mention the angry meathead that would have it out for me if I came to this school," muttered Zach and Josh laughed nervously.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes, you did," said Zach dryly.

"Okay look, I know the guy is a jerk and trust me, I want to stand up to him as well, but we are supposed to lay low, remember? So next time he comes up to you, just walk away. It sucks but just walk away."

"I guess you are right. Getting into a fight on the first day of school isn't exactly laying low. My mom would kill me if that kid took a swing at me and his hand broke into a thousand pieces."

"That would be hard to explain to people around here," agreed Josh. Zach glared at Jeremy and his friends as they walked past them. Jeremy smirked at Zach before strutting toward a group of girls. Zach noticed one of the girls' backpacks on the ground and used his power to move one of the straps just enough to catch Jeremy's shoe. The boy yelped as he tripped and fell in front of the girls, who giggled. Jeremy's friends burst with laughter and Zach pretended to not see what happened as he pulled Josh into the next hallway. Josh's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Dude, are you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just….you made him….he….."

"People trip, they trip all the time, it isn't my fault he can't keep his balance," assured Zach with a mischievous smile and Josh had to cover his face with his backpack to stop from laughing too loudly.

"I am so glad you are here, Z," laughed Josh and they did their secret handshake with bright smiles on their faces. Their smiles faded when Zach's phone started ringing and he groaned when he saw who it was.

"Yes, Aunt Alice," he answered and she giggled.

"It was funny, but wrong. Don't make me have to tell your parents. Be good, young man," scolded Alice.

"Sorry Aunt Alice, it will not happen again."

"Love you, now focus on school," she said before hanging up and he chuckled.

"I don't think she is going to tell our parents." Josh sighed in relief.

"Good, besides he deserved it."

"We might not be able to show Jeremy who really runs this school now, but that doesn't mean we have to be completely passive about it. After all, we have way too much alphaness running through us to let that happen," assured Zach and they bumped fists before walking into the main office. Miss Hill eagerly greeted them with a bright smile and handed them each their schedule.

"Zach, it is so nice to see you again. Your parents already called and requested that the two of you be in the same classes so that you don't feel too out of place in you first year of public school. With your grades the teachers had no problem with you being placed in their advanced courses with Josh. I am sure he will give you a tour of the school, but if you have any questions, you just let me know, okay sweetie," asked Miss Hill and Zach nodded.

"Thank you ma'am," said Zach as he turned to leave with Josh.

"Oh and tell your uncle I said hello," she called. The boys had to hide their smiles as Zach answered.

"I will be sure to do that," assured Zach. As soon as they were out of the office, they could not contain their laughter anymore and Josh sighed.

"Oh man, you have to let me tell Garrett," laughed Josh.

"Deal, but I get to tell Kate," laughed Zach. Josh nodded, but then straightened up as a woman headed their way.

"That's Mrs. Cheney," alerted Josh and Zach nodded his understanding as he recalled who the woman was. As soon as she noticed them, she waved with a kind smile.

"Josh, welcome back, how was your summer?"

"Good Mrs. Cheney, this is my best friend, Zach. Zach, this is Mrs. Cheney, our librarian," introduced Josh and Zach gave a bow of his head to her.

"Hello Mrs. Cheney, how are you this morning," he asked politely. He held his breath for a moment as she eyed him curiously.

"Have we met before," she asked and he shook his head.

"No ma'am." She slowly nodded, but continued to eye him.

"You look familiar to me for some reason. Maybe I saw you in town," she muttered mostly to herself.

"Maybe you know my parents. They used to go to school here before they moved to Anchorage," said Zach and she perked up.

"Oh, that is right, you are a Cullen aren't you?"

"McCarty Cullen, ma'am, my parents are Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, but my grandparents are Cullens. They adopted my parents."

"That's right. Rosalie and Emmett weren't in my grade, they were older, but I remember them. Wait, does that mean that you know Bella and Edward?"

"Yes, they are my aunt and uncle."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. Are they here now?"

"No ma'am, I am just here for the year to experience high school for the first time. I am staying with Josh and his parents, but I have been homeschooled most of my life."

"Well I hope the transition is not too difficult for you, especially with your parents being so far away. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Thank you ma'am, enjoy the rest of your morning," said Zach and Mrs. Cheney smiled at them as they continued down the hall.

"Mrs. Cheney is pretty cool. She always gets me a pass to come to the library if I get too bored in class. As long as my grades don't slip, she says I can hang in there when I need a break."

"That was pretty painless. She didn't ask too many questions."

"She doesn't seem like the type to pry. Besides, people in town talk, so a lot of them knew you were coming."

"No wonder Jeremy accosted me in the parking lot. He was threatened by me before I could even walk through the door. Small towns and their gossip," muttered Zach.

"It does suck that we can't play any sports though. Athletes always get the girls."

"Not true, don't tell my mom, but my Uncle Edward gave me some pointers. Not everyone can be the star of the team, J. Girls also go for the soulful loners. I got you covered," assured Zach and Josh eyed him cautiously.

"What are you going to do, Z?"

"Me, do something, aw come on now, I am just here to enjoy high school. Our first class is English right? Come on, hurry, we don't want to be late," urged Zach and Josh groaned.

"I don't like when you plan things and I don't know what they are," whined Josh. Zach chuckled at his friend as they entered the classroom. Once again, all eyes were on them, and the two boys took their seats at the back of the room as the bell rang. Their teacher wrote her name on the board and turned to greet all of them.

"Good morning seniors, welcome back for your last year. As most of you know, I am Mrs. Elliott. I know most of your faces, but as I am sure is common in a small town, word has gotten out that we have a newcomer. Zachary, would you please come up to the front of the class to introduce yourself," said Mrs. Elliott and Zach had to suppress his groan. Jeremy snickered as he passed him and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, I am Zach." Zach gave a wave and started to walk back to his seat, but Mrs. Elliott's giggle stopped him.

"Oh come on, please do not be shy. Tell us a bit about yourself. Do you enjoy reading?"

"Yes ma'am," he stated and Jeremy chuckled.

"No surprise there, nerd," muttered Jeremy and one of his friends in the class laughed along with him.

"Jeremy," warned Mrs. Elliott, but Zach waved her off as he smiled slyly. Josh's eyes widened. He knew that look very well. His friend had a plan.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Elliott. I think Jeremy is a bit upset because even though I look like I could play a few sports, I prefer not to. You see, I am more into the arts," explained Zach and Josh frowned in confusion as the girls in the classroom perked up.

"Really, what kind of art," asked one of the girls and Zach flashed his dimpled grin at her, causing her to blush.

"Actually, I enjoy music, especially classical. I play the piano, but don't worry Mrs. Elliott, I am fan of literature as well, so I will be sure to keep up with the reading." It was Mrs. Elliott's turn to blush.

"Do you have a favorite genre? I try to open my students' minds up to different types of literature. Since this is Advanced English, we have an array of topics that we touch on."

"I enjoy poetry the most," replied Zach and some of the girls let out sighs as they stared dreamily at him.

"Since when," whispered Josh to himself and Zach smiled as he heard his friend's comment.

"I am kind of an old soul of sorts and well, I guess that is why Jeremy doesn't like me very much." Jeremy slouched down in his seat as the girls in the class glared daggers at him.

"So tell us Zach, do you have a favorite poet," asked Mrs. Elliott and Zach's dimples deepened as he pretended to be embarrassed. He rubbed his neck and stared down at his feet.

"Not really, I enjoy different poets, but I do have a favorite poem," he confessed and a girl in the front row leaned closer.

"Will you share it with us," asked the girl and the rest of the girls in the class urged him on as he pretended to be flustered by the request. Josh's jaw was to the floor as the females begged for Zach to recite a poem.

"Only if it is okay with Mrs. Elliott, of course, I am kind of taking up your time. This is so embarrassing," mumbled Zach and Mrs. Elliott quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, please, this is what we do, explore the art of literature. You have the floor," she encouraged and sat down at her desk to listen. Zach cleared his throat and recited the poem that his Uncle Edward taught him when he asked how to woo a woman with his words.

"This is called Love's Philosophy by Percy Bysshe Shelley," announced Zach and the girls immediately wrote down the title in their notebooks.

"The Fountains mingle with the river and the rivers with the ocean. The winds of heaven mix forever with a sweet emotion. Nothing in the world is single, all things by a law divine, in one another's being mingle — why not I with thine?" Josh watched curiously as girls swooned and hung on Zach's every word. Zach made eye contact with one of the girls in the front row as he continued.

"See the mountains kiss high heaven and the waves clasp one another. No sister-flower would be forgiven, if it disdain'd its brother. And the sunlight clasps the earth and the moonbeams kiss the sea. What are all these kissings worth, if thou kiss not me?" Mrs. Elliott was speechless as Zach bowed his head and sat back down by Josh. The girls began to whisper amongst themselves and some of the boys mumbled about needing to learn poetry. Zach simply smiled and sat back in his chair as his best friend gawked at him. Mrs. Elliott snapped out of her trance of the boy and stood up.

"Wow, um, thank you for sharing that with us, Zach. You truly do know how to pick poetry. Alright, here is a handout to go over what we will cover this semester," announced Mrs. Elliott and Josh leaned over to Zach as their teacher passed out the papers.

"Dude, where did that come from," whispered Josh and Zach smiled knowingly at him.

"My Uncle Edward said the only thing girls like more than jocks is a guy that they feel like they can connect with emotionally. I figured you might like that tidbit of information." Josh bumped fists with him and grinned, knowing that playing sports was not the only way to get the attention of the girls at his school.

By lunchtime, every girl in the school heard about Zach's poetic side and was smiling at him as he sat down at an empty table with Josh. Josh was about to go get a tray and stand in the cafeteria line, but then noticed what Zach was pulling out of his lunch bag.

"Are those Esme's cookies?"

"Yep," chuckled Zach. He dodged Josh's hand as he tried to take the bag from him.

"Dude, you don't even eat. I am trying to help you out," whispered Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are," teased Zach as he let Josh go through the lunch bag. Suddenly, a group of girls sashayed over to them and Josh's eyes widened as they smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Josh, who is your friend," asked one of the girls and Zach recognized her as the girl in the front row of his English class.

"Courtney, this is Zach. He is new and is going to stay with me for the school year. We are best friends and he is from Alaska," said Josh.

"Hey Zach, I am Courtney and this is Lisa, Jenny, and Robin. Welcome to Forks. You really have a way with words. That poem was amazing." Zach put on his best dimpled grin.

"Thank you, but really it was just a poem that Josh showed me." Josh's head jerked in his direction.

"Really, Josh, I had no idea you were so deep," said Jenny and Josh's jaw dropped as he gawked at her. Zach nudged him and Josh snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh yea, um, you know after Nina and I split, I just needed a way to….you know, cleanse my soul," he explained and Zach had to stop from rolling his eyes at the comment as the girls sighed dreamily.

"We had no idea that you were so heartbroken. Nina made it seem like it was a mutual thing and you two just weren't that into each other," explained Robin and Josh shrugged.

"Well you know how it is. I didn't want to hold her back. She needed more than I could give her at the time, but it still hurt, deep down," he informed and Zach smirked at his friend. It was Josh's turn to nudge him.

"So, we noticed that you two are eating over here alone and we just wanted to see if you wanted some company," said Courtney and Josh immediately nodded.

"By all means, ladies, please join us," urged Josh and the girls giggled as they took a seat. Zach let Josh do most of the talking and spent most of the time people watching in the distance. He noticed Jeremy watching them and smiled smugly at the boy before turning back to the conversation.

"So Zach, what do you think? This Friday night, party at my house," questioned Courtney and Zach glanced at Josh out the corner of his eye to see his friend pleading with him through his eyes to accept the invitation.

"Yea, sure, just let me make sure we don't have any plans, but I don't see why not," said Zach and Courtney smiled brightly at him. She gave him a wink as she and her friends stood up with their trays.

"Great, well we need to go spread the word about the party, but we will hang later, okay," asked Courtney and Zach smiled at her.

"Sounds fun," said Zach. As soon as the girls were gone, Josh clapped Zach on the back.

"Dude, I officially love you. That is Courtney Wilson. She is the hottest girl in school."

"Really, she is the hottest?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you are going to have to accept that we are talking about human girls here. Your standards are a little high since you surround yourself with flawless women with impeccable beauty. I must admit, I am surprised that you even said yes to the party."

"Well when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Besides I am here to experience high school and high school parties are a part of high school, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Good then my goal is to blend in, which means not acting repulsed every time I see a human girl. So far, mission accomplished." Josh shook his head and laughed at his friend's logic.

"Whatever you say, Z. I am just happy you are here."

By the time school was over, Josh was buzzing with excitement at the thought of going to Courtney's party on Friday night. Zach was surprised that some of the underclassmen waved at him in the parking lot and he waved back.

"I don't know them, so why are they waving at me," asked Zach and Josh chuckled.

"Jeremy picks on a lot of the younger kids. Those are the sophomores and some are juniors. I think they like that you stood up to Jeremy."

"Oh I get it now. Jeremy thinks he is an alpha male, but since I am a true alpha and he is barely even a beta, those kids respect me. Cool," said Zach and Josh chuckled as he pushed the button on his keychain to start his truck.

"I am so ready for Friday to get here. This is going to be the party of the year," said Josh as they got into the truck.

"Don't let my Aunt Alice hear you say that."

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. It will be awesome for a high school party. I am not suggesting this party will come close to any of the ones we have been to in the past, but Z, it is Courtney Wilson."

"You say that as if her name should mean something to me." Josh rolled his eyes and drove out of the parking lot.

"Fine, dismiss my excitement all you want, but as far as the rules of high school go, getting invited to one of the popular kids' parties on the first day of school means you are pretty high up there in the ranks," informed Josh and Zach smiled at his friend's exuberance.

"I am glad that you are happy with how our first day went."

"Aren't you?"

"It went better than I thought it would after the Jeremy incident, but I still don't like that guy."

"Well then join the club. I still think your first day was awesome. You got invited to a party and made some girls practically beg for you to recite poetry to them. That's a good Monday to me. Let me just get some gas and then we can head to your house, okay?" Zach nodded as Josh pulled into the gas station in town and began to fill up his truck.

Josh's muttered curse under his breath made Zach perk up and he frowned in confusion at his friend as Josh let out a low growl. The rumble of a motorcycle grew louder as it turned into the gas station and Zach recognized the rider by his scent even before he removed his helmet. Drew parked his motorcycle and Zach got out of the truck to go stand beside his friend. The two boys eyed Drew carefully as he approached them.

"When did you get into town, Zach," questioned Drew.

"This past weekend, why," asked Zach and Drew chuckled at the suspicion laced in his tone.

"No reason, just curious, welcome to our neck of the woods. You should come to the rez this weekend, so you can get to know everyone better. We are having a party on Saturday. The two of you should come."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Josh without hesitation, which made Drew sigh.

"Come on, Josh, relax, it is going to be fun. We'll start up a bonfire on the beach and Sam will tell some of the legends of our tribe. I think it would be good for you to hear them."

"I know the legends. My parents and grandparents have told me all about them and I don't need you or Sam to twist them around for me."

"Twist them around? Look I know things were tense in the past but…."

"Why don't you ask the rest of your pack if they want us around before you start handing out invites," challenged Josh.

"How do you know I already didn't?"

"Because if you did ask them, they would tell you not to waste your time or ours, there is no love lost between any of us alright, so just stop trying," suggested Josh and Drew sighed.

"Look man, I am just trying to keep the peace. A lot went down in the past between all of us, but with the Cullens being back, the last thing any of us need right now is tension. I want peace, just like you do, and things have changed. We were dumb kids following a dumb kid before, but that isn't the case anymore. Besides, who knows, Sam is thinking about stepping down anyways, so maybe it is time for you to…." Josh stared Drew down as he interrupted him.

"What you or Sam or anyone in the pack does is none of my concern. I don't know how I have to say it to get it through your head, but I have a pack and I am not interested in joining or leading yours, so drop it," warned Josh and Drew crossed his arms.

"You can pretend all you want Josh, but whether you like it or not, you are Quileute and an alpha. You can't fight that forever. You need to stop living in the past, get over your issues with the pack, and help everyone move on."

"I am not fighting anything. I know who I am and I have a pack. As far as living in the past, why don't you go tell your boys that? Last time I checked, they weren't embracing us either."

"That is just another reason why you two should come to the bonfire on Saturday. It could help to break the tension."

"Or make it worse," said Zach as he pulled Josh back a step. He could sense the tension between the two wolves and stepped in between them.

"Even if he isn't willing to listen, Zach, you know it would be in everyone's best interest if we tried to talk things out," argued Drew.

"Look, I am not worried about my safety because I can protect myself, but your pack is full of temperamental wolves. I have seen it firsthand and just because Sam is in charge now does not change what they did to Seth or what could happen if our paths cross again. Maybe we should all just steer clear of each other for a while," suggested Zach, but Drew shook his head.

"Our paths are going to cross, it is inevitable. Wouldn't it be better to meet up at the bonfire instead of accidentally running into each other in the forest one night," asked Drew and Josh scoffed.

"If our paths cross, it will not be accidental. You and your pack used to stalk me all the time, why should I believe it is any different now?"

"Sam would never allow that. Like I said, it was different with Caleb being in charge. We are all older now and…."

"My answer is no, thanks, but no thanks. I am not interested in your parties or your bonfires. Come on Zach, we should get home," said Josh as he removed the gas pump from his truck.

"Fine, but just think about it okay," advised Drew before hopping back on his motorcycle and riding back out of town. Josh shook his head in disbelief as he started up his truck.

"Can you believe that guy, Z?"

"Maybe it isn't the worst idea to just think about it," admitted Zach.

"Wait, are you serious right now? You want to meet up with those jerks after what they did to my Uncle Seth?"

"I am still pissed about that too, J, but every time my family has moved into the area, we have set up guidelines for the treaty out of respect for the tribe. Maybe my grandpa will want to do that again and the bonfire would be a good place."

"Wake up, Zach. They didn't ask Carlisle. They asked us and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they want to get to me, just like they always have. It is the same reason why Seth got attacked in the first place. I am done dealing with the pack. I don't care Sam has them on a tight leash now. Besides, we have more important things to focus on, like Courtney's awesome party on Friday night."

"We could easily go to both this weekend and…."

"Zach, I am begging you to just let this go." Zach slowly nodded and Josh gave him a curt nod in thanks as he sped down the street leading to the outskirts of town.

The boys were quiet the rest of the way home, only breaking the silence when they groaned. Their mothers were waiting for them on the porch when they pulled in front of the Cullen House and Josh and Zach gave them each reassuring smiles as they got out of the truck.

"We just stopped for gas in town," said Josh.

"And ran into Drew in the process," added Zach, much to Josh's chagrin. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at Leah and shook her head.

"We just arrived and the wolves are already descending," mumbled Rosalie.

"Did something happen with you boys and the pack," questioned Leah and both boys quickly shook their heads.

"No, mom, everything is fine. Drew was just playing recruiter again," said Josh.

"What do you mean? Sam knows that you will never join the pack. What did Drew say," asked Leah and Josh sighed.

"He mentioned that Sam might step down soon and that I am an alpha. The guy refuses to give up on the idea of me leading the pack. He is warped just like the rest of those idiots on the rez."

"Watch your mouth, Joshua. I understand that you have hard feelings toward the pack and I get that, but that does not mean you can disrespect our entire tribe because of it," warned Leah. Josh rolled his eyes and marched inside.

"Whatever," he grumbled and Zach smiled sheepishly at Leah.

"He has been pretty adamant about not being on the rez as much as possible. In fact, if you didn't live in La Push, I am pretty sure he would never step foot there again. Drew invited us to a party on Saturday night. He thinks it will be a good way for us to get over all the tension. I am not sure if that is true or not, but I am worried now, not just about the pack, but Josh's interaction with them. I am not exactly on good terms with them either, but I don't want to create a war by being here. I know my grandpa wouldn't like that either," confessed Zach. Leah hugged him and sighed.

"Thanks for filling me in and don't worry. Jake and I will talk to him," assured Leah. She went inside in search of her son and Zach chuckled when his mother linked arms with him, a bright smile on her face.

"I am so happy you are home," said Rosalie and Zach kissed her cheek.

"What did you do while I was gone? I hope you didn't get any good elk without me."

"Your father and Jacob played video games most of the day. Seth took Kaya to La Push for some cliff diving. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice helped your grandmother around the house and your grandpa was in the study getting ready for his first night at the hospital."

"What did you do, count the hours that I was gone," teased Zach and Rosalie rested her head on his shoulder.

"More like the minutes, but when Leah arrived, she helped me finish with the unpacking and we organized your closet," admitted Rosalie. Emmett and Seth were waiting by the front door for the two of them when they entered.

"So, how was your first day? I want to know all about it," greeted Emmett and Seth grinned from ear to ear.

"Yea, meet any cute girls," chuckled Seth and Rosalie growled at the comment.

"Don't answer that. I am curious to know how you were able to interact with the humans though. Tell us everything," urged Rosalie and he complied by starting from the beginning.

Jacob heard his son's outburst from the kitchen and was already on the same page with Leah as they entered the den where Josh was playing the piano. He was absentmindedly tickling the keys as his mind wandered and his parents joined him on the sleek, black bench.

"You have gotten really good at that," said Jacob and Josh shrugged.

"Zach taught me some more songs. Look, I am sorry for getting mad, but I don't like the pack and I don't think I should be forced to." Leah ran her hand through her son's hair as she smiled sympathetically at him.

"No one is trying to force you into doing anything. We just need you to understand some things. Maybe we haven't been very clear on how important it is to respect where you come from," admitted Leah.

"Josh, your mother and I have always been different, just like your Uncle Seth, but just because we decided to go outside of the tribe does not mean it is ever okay to dismiss what it means to be Quileute. There is a reason we moved back to La Push when you were a child. We wanted you to experience life there, but tried to give you more balance than we had growing up," explained Jacob.

"That is why we wanted you to go to school in Forks, so you could see what life was like for kids your age that did not live on the rez. Your father and I still think that was the best option for you, but we need you to understand that there is a reason why the pack is so interested in you."

"Why? What makes me so interesting, because I am an alpha?"

"No, because you are the son of an alpha and a beta and our bloodline is strong. There has never been one stronger than yours, Josh. You are a descendant of…."

"Ephraim Black, yea, I know dad. So what, I am obligated to stay in La Push forever? You have done a great job giving me choices and letting me see the world outside of La Push. I love that world, especially the one that includes my best friend. Face it I am far more connected with Zach and the Cullens than I am with the tribe. Even if grandpa was still alive and he and grandma were still Elders, I would still feel this way."  
"We don't doubt that and no one is saying you have to be a part of the pack, but you will always be Quileute, whether that means you live in La Push or not. Your father and I have been talking about your future. You are a senior and this is your last year in high school. We want you to decide what path you take next, but also want to make sure you are well informed about every choice you have. As your mother, I want you to do whatever makes you happy, but please understand that turning your back on where you come from is not an option. You can still be Joshua Black, son of an alpha and beta, grandson of two Elders, and the descendant of the great Ephraim Black no matter where you decide to go in life, okay," assured Leah and Josh hugged her.

"I just don't trust them. The pack scares me," he confessed and Jacob ruffled his hair with a sly smile.

"No one in that pack can take you. You are an alpha in your own right. Whenever you get worried about the pack, remember that," advised Jacob. Josh hugged his father as well and slowly nodded.

"I will. At least I don't have to see them all the time. I have enough to worry about with people at school like Jeremy," grumbled Josh and Leah frowned at the name.

"Is he still giving you a hard time," she questioned.

"Not as much as last year, but I am pretty sure that is because he has found a new target, Zach," revealed Josh.

"So I have heard," said Rosalie as she entered the room with Zach, Emmett, Seth, Kaya, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.

"It seems you boys already have an enemy at school. That was quick," teased Jasper and Zach huffed.

"Well to be fair, Uncle Jasper, the guy apparently had it out for me before I even arrived," defended Zach. Emmett's frown deepened.

"Who is this little punk? No one messes with my baby boy and gets away with it," declared Emmett and Seth chuckled at his outburst.

"What are you going to do, Em? You can't exactly march up to the school and tell the boy to back off or your baby boy will hurl him into a tree," teased Seth. Esme wrapped her arms protectively around Zach.

"That doesn't mean Zach should have to deal with this bully either," said Esme as she smiled lovingly at her grandson, but Carlisle shook his head.

"I am afraid this is a part of attending school that Zach is going to have to deal with on his own. Instead of looking at it as backing down, try to look at it as exercising great restraint. It is something all of us have had to endure while around humans. It could be a good lesson for you," suggested Carlisle.

"Aw, but grandpa, the kid is annoying," whined Zach, which made Josh chuckle.

"Yea, but we got the last laugh, huh Z," reminded Josh. Zach shushed his best friend and Alice hid her smile behind her hand as the others gave the boys wary looks.

"What did you two do now," asked Seth and Zach huffed.

"It was nothing," assured Zach, but Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really, what exactly do you classify as nothing," she challenged and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe I made sure he tripped over a backpack when he was walking down the hall, but no one can accuse me of doing it. Humans trip all the time. For all they know, it was an accident."

"That you caused. Zachary, you cannot use your power at school. We have been over this," scolded Rosalie. Jacob snickered.

"That is a good one though," praised Jacob as he bumped fists with Emmett.

"Do not encourage him," warned Leah. Carlisle placed his hands on Zach's shoulders and smiled at his grandson.

"I understand that this boy is a nuisance to you and Josh for that matter, but protecting our secret is the most important thing. You have an amazing gift. Use it wisely," reasoned Carlisle and Zach looked down.

"Yes, sir, sorry grandpa," said Zach and Carlisle winked at him.

"I am sure it was hard for you to even show that much restraint, but you will learn how to deal with humans like Jeremy," assured Carlisle.

"How? The guy is such a jerk," said Josh and Seth smiled slyly.

"Well if what Zach told us is true, then you are already off to a good start. Guys like Jeremy care a lot about their status at school. Winning over the other kids and making them like you two more than him is smart, especially if it gets you girls," stated Seth and Rosalie let out a low hiss.

"Yes, I will have to thank Edward for teaching him that later, but Seth has a point. Ignore that child. He is of no importance to you," said Rosalie.

"Speaking of things that are important to us though, we did get invited to a party," said Josh and Zach groaned.

"Yea, I left that part out for a reason, J. Mom, don't worry, if you don't want me to go, I won't," assured Zach and Josh's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Dude, you already told Courtney we would be there," exclaimed Josh and Rosalie stiffened at the mention of a female.

"Wait, who is Courtney," asked Rosalie.

"Just a girl from school, she invited us at lunch," confessed Zach. Seth leaned in to whisper loudly to Kaya.

"See, told you the boy had some moves. He learned everything he knows from me," whispered Seth and Kaya giggled her mate's statement.

"I highly doubt you want to claim to be responsible for this right now. I think Rose is going to explode," whispered Kaya. Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You two want to go to a high school party," asked Rosalie. Zach shrugged as Josh nodded fervently.

"It will just be some kids from school," assured Josh, but Jasper smirked.

"High school parties aren't exactly low key," warned Jasper.

"Will there be adult supervision," asked Esme.

"It is a party mainly for the seniors," replied Josh and Jacob sighed.

"Then I guess that means no. Look, Josh I know you really want to go, but this isn't exactly what they agreed to when Zach decided to come to school with you. High school parties can get out of hand," said Jacob.

"Are we really supposed to believe that there will not be drinking or drugs or God knows what going on there," asked Leah and Josh groaned.

"That doesn't mean we will be around any of that. What is the point of being in high school if socializing isn't allowed," asked Josh. Jacob glanced at Leah and her concerned expression was enough for him.

"Sorry, but it is too risky," stated Jacob.

"But we already told her we would be there, this isn't fair," shouted Josh as he stood up and Zach looked down.

"I shouldn't have said anything until we talked to our parents," conceded Zach. Jasper sent a wave of calm to Josh and the boy let out a sigh as he sat back down.

"Josh, you know your parents would let you go if they believed it was a good idea. Something could happen, teenagers are hormonal. Things could easily get out of hand," explained Jasper and Josh turned to Alice.

"Do you see anything getting out of hand," questioned Josh and Alice smiled sympathetically at him.

"Not yet, but that doesn't mean paths couldn't cross to create a bad situation. Courtney has not even invited all of the people she wants to attend yet. There are too many variables to consider right now," informed Alice.

"So not even Alice is sure if something bad would happen but we can't go anyways. This sucks. Whatever, we have homework. Come on Z," grumbled Josh as he stormed out of the room and up the stairs to Zach's room. Zach glanced at his parents and they both nodded that he had their permission leave. He went after his friend and Jacob sighed.

"Sorry about that, Josh still has some issues with his temper," apologized Jacob.

"He gets it from both of us," added Leah, but Emmett chuckled.

"It does suck. I don't remember a lot from my human life, but I know I went to tons of parties, so I get it," assured Emmett.

"Yea, we had tons of crazy parties at La Push. It comes with the territory of being a kid," agreed Seth.

"But they are not regular kids and last time I checked they get plenty of perks with that, like getting to attend parties in Italy and on islands. This is just a downside of who they are," reminded Rosalie. Alice slowly nodded.

"True, but I did not see anything so far that would make me believe there would be trouble at the party," said Alice.

"But you aren't sure either way and it is too risky," said Leah.

"Yes, but part of being a parent is knowing when to trust your children," confessed Esme and Carlisle smiled at his wife.

"Believe me when I say that Esme and I had our hands full with our children, especially when they were first coming to terms with joining our family, but at some point, when they wanted to go off on their own, we had to trust that we taught them strong enough values. Zach and Josh have experienced more than any of the teenagers they will encounter at that party. They are still young, but maybe they should be able to explore more of their teenage sides," suggested Carlisle.

"I don't know," said Rosalie as Leah looked at her for advice and Emmett wrapped his arm comfortingly around his wife.

"It is only Monday. We have all week to decide, so how about we give it a few days and think about it," suggested Emmett. Rosalie, Leah, and Jacob all nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like the boys had an eventful first day. I am just happy they made it through and nothing major occurred. We can think about the rest later," agreed Leah, relieved that the boys survived their first day of school together.

Sam was surprised to see Drew pull in front of his house on his motorcycle. The young man stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed as he approached the alpha.

"I saw Zach and Josh today." Sam groaned.

"Please tell me nothing serious happened. I do not have time for this. Allie will be here soon."

"Wait, she really decided to leave school? I thought you said that was a phase," questioned Drew as he sat down on the porch beside Sam.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't."

"So does this mean she will find out about all of us soon? You know I never understood why she couldn't know the truth about….."

"That is none of your concern. What is your concern is how you interact with Josh and Zach. What happened?"

"I invited them to the bonfire on Saturday, but Josh wasn't having any of it. I think Zach was more opened to the idea, but he was still resistant."

"You cannot force Josh to be a part of the tribe or the pack for that matter."

"I know, but it sucks that he will not even get to know us. Yes, I mentioned you stepping down, but even if he never joins the pack, he is still the rightful alpha and it just seems wrong that he hates us so much."

"I don't know what to tell you. He wasn't brought up the way that the rest of us were and he has ties to a lot of people outside of this rez. My only advice is to embrace Zach if you want Josh to warm up to the idea of being around the pack."

"I tried that."

"Try harder, now if you will excuse me, I need to focus on my daughter. You are the beta now, you can handle this," assured Sam as Allie's car pulled into the driveway. Drew jogged over to his motorcycle and waved goodbye before leaving just as Allie stepped out of her car.

"What was Drew doing here," asked Allie and Sam feigned a hurt expression.

"That is the first thing you have to say to your father?" Allie giggled and hugged him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi daddy, it is so good to be home." Emily stepped out onto the porch and beamed with happiness as Allie ran over to hug her.

"Welcome home, sweetie," greeted Emily and Allie sighed happily.

"I missed you, mom. I missed your cooking."

"Well, then you are in luck. I just made some muffins, fresh out of the oven and on the table waiting for you. Dinner will be ready soon," said Emily and Allie did not hesitate to run inside to grab a muffin. Sam let out a deep breath as he joined his wife on the porch.

"Keep feeding her like that and she will never want to leave again," warned Sam and Emily poked him in the chest with a finger.

"Be good. I know you wanted her to stay at Stanford, but she never wanted to be there. She didn't fit in."

"Maybe she didn't give it a chance to see if she would fit in."

"Sam, she is home now, so be welcoming. I know you are worried about her future, but right now how about acting like a father that is happy to see his little girl? I am sure she would appreciate that."

"You are right," he conceded.

"See, if you would just remember that, it would save us both so much time," she teased before kissing him and going inside to check on Allie. Sam chuckled and followed his wife inside as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Josh was pouting as he sat with Zach in the cafeteria. Zach tried to cheer him up by giving him some cookies, but Josh just pushed them away.

"Aw come on, J, Courtney wasn't even mad when I told her we might not be able to make it."

"But we should be able to go. It isn't fair that we can't do things that normal people get to."

"Well, we also get to do things that normal people never will," reminded Zach and Josh frowned at him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course, but I don't think our parents are trying to make your life miserable. You heard what they said when we were upstairs. They will think about it. At least that is something."

"Whatever you say," grumbled Josh before taking a big bite out of the sandwich Rosalie made for Zach's lunch.

"Hey, think of it this way. It just makes us look even cooler."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because unlike the rest of the guys that were invited, we aren't acting like we are anxiously awaiting Friday so we can go to the party. Maybe we are there, maybe we aren't, it kind of goes along with our new rep."

"Oh yea and what rep is that?" Zach smiled slyly at him.

"We're rebels. We don't need the whole high school scene, so maybe we will show up on Friday night or maybe we have better things to do. Look, if our parents say we can go, then we will, but if they say no, we will make our own fun just like we always have. I am sure Garrett wouldn't mind some company if we wanted to go have some fun in Alaska," assured Zach and Josh perked up.

"Yea, I guess that is true."

"So look at it this way, J. This Friday, either we will be at a party full of teenagers or in Alaska making avalanches," informed Zach and Josh suddenly frowned.

"When you say it like that, I kind of hope they stick with no," confessed Josh, which made Zach let out a booming laugh, but he immediately stopped when he sensed Jeremy coming closer to them. Zach groaned.

"This kid is starting to really get on my nerves. Why doesn't he give it a rest," grumbled Zach and Josh shook his head as Jeremy sat down at their table.

"We aren't in the mood, Jeremy. Go find someone to pick on that actually cares about what you have to say," warned Josh, but Jeremy put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to piss you off, promise. Actually, I need a favor," revealed Jeremy and Josh almost choked on his sandwich.

"Um, we aren't exactly on favor giving kind of terms, Jeremy," said Josh.

"Just hear me out, alright? Are you going to Courtney's party on Friday?" Zach shrugged nonchalantly.

"We haven't decided either way, trying to keep our options open," said Zach.

"It is the biggest party of the year," reminded Jeremy and Zach smirked.

"Pretty sure the school year just started," reminded Zach.

"Whatever, all I know is that everyone is talking about it. Her parents aren't even going to be there. They are going to Port Angeles to visit her grandparents. I am telling you this party is going to be huge…..which is why I need to make sure I am invited." Josh smiled smugly.

"Well, well, well, the big bad Jeremy Greer isn't even invited to Courtney's party, oh I see where this conversation is going," laughed Josh.

"Alright, alright, laugh it up, but just put in a good word for me, okay? She is sort of pissed because of how I came at you yesterday and she said I am not welcomed at her party."

"What's in it for us," asked Zach and Jeremy sighed.

"I will make sure that none of the guys bother you anymore about not being on the team, no more heckling, I promise." Zach tapped his chin as he pretended to think about it.

"I don't know, Jeremy. It seems you have been giving J a hard time for a while. Helping you just doesn't seem like something I want to do," said Zach and Josh nodded in agreement.

"Yea, not exactly at the top of my list either," said Josh.

"Fine, what else do you want," asked Jeremy and Josh crossed his arms.

"You tell your boys to lay off and tell Coach Taggert that you saw us play, we suck, and he should lay off too. I don't want to be asked about the football team. I don't want to be urged to join. I don't even want to know the box score of a game unless it somehow benefits me. Give it a rest, got it," questioned Josh.

"And you will put in a good word for me with Courtney?"

"We will think about it," said Josh.

"Oh come on, this party is really important to me. I really like Courtney and have for a while, but she doesn't believe me because I hooked up with Lisa last year," confessed Jeremy. Zach scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Hooked up," he asked and Josh whispered in his ear.

"They had sex," whispered Josh. Zach's eyes bulged in utter shock and disgust.

"Dude, you are teenagers. Were you even in love," shrieked Zach and Josh covered his face in embarrassment as several students at the table across from theirs turned to look at them. Jeremy eyed Zach as if he had grown two heads and Josh nudged Zach, who cleared his throat.

"I mean, yea, cool, you hooked up, good for you," covered Zach as Josh laughed nervously.

"He was homeschooled remember and in Alaska of all places," added Josh and Jeremy smirked.

"Oh, right, damn dude I guess that means you are pretty old school, huh? You believe in no sex before marriage and all that wholesome stuff, don't you," asked Jeremy.

"Something like that," said Zach in a condescending tone.

"Well don't worry, it was cool. Lisa and I did our thing, but we aren't into each other anymore. Courtney isn't buying it though."

"She probably thinks you are a dog," warned Josh and Zach guffawed at Josh's use of the term. Once again, Jeremy looked at him as if he was strange and Zach waved him off.

"Sorry, inside joke, don't worry about it. Look, you need to woo her if you really have feelings for this girl," suggested Zach.

"Right, like that Casanova crap you pulled in class yesterday, the girls were melting all over you, even Mrs. Elliott."

"What can I say, I am an old soul," said Zach and Jeremy shrugged.

"Whatever you say man, so can you two hook me up with Courtney or what?"

"Um, no, but we will put in a good word for you, whether she believes us or not is up to her. You chill with the football tryouts and we will make sure she knows there are no hard feelings between us," assured Josh and Jeremy happily nodded as he stood up.

"You two are alright. I will tell the guys to lay off. See you at the party on Friday," called Jeremy as he turned to leave and Zach shook his head in disbelief.

"Do all teenagers behave like this? Yesterday, he wanted to kill me and now he is cool with us. Oh and since when is it okay to hook up with the friend of someone you like," questioned Zach. Josh simply pat him on the back with a smile.

"Welcome to high school, Z," chuckled Josh as he grabbed the bag of cookies that Esme made.

Zach was relieved when the school bell rang, signaling the end of yet another day at Forks High school. Josh nudged him as they closed their lockers and saw Courtney walking down the hallway with her friends. The group of girls was talking about the party and making plans for after school when Zach flashed them a dimpled grin that made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Afternoon ladies, mind if we speak with you for a moment," asked Zach and the girls were immediately at his side.

"Sure, what's up," asked Courtney and Zach nodded for Josh to speak up.

"Actually, we just wanted to let you know that if you are keeping Jeremy away from the party just for us, it isn't necessary," said Josh.

"Really, because he totally doesn't have to be there if it is going to be an issue. I figured that's why you don't want to come," said Courtney.

"We have worked through our issues and he apologized for being such a jerk yesterday. Besides, Z and I aren't the type to hold grudges. We don't want him to not be invited just because of us," assured Josh and Courtney sighed as she slowly nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. I know you said you aren't sure if you can come, but I really hope you can check it out," said Courtney and Josh winked at her.

"Me too, talk to you later, okay," said Josh before he and Zach headed for the exit. Zach glanced over at him, seeing the big grin plastered on his face.

"You are loving the power you have right now, aren't you," questioned Zach.

"It is our second day together at this school and we are already deciding who gets to go to parties. I am telling you, Z. We run this place," boasted Josh.

"The irony was not lost on me with that comment back there though."

"What comment?" Zach smirked.

"We don't hold grudges? Really, this coming from the guy that refuses to go to La Push on Saturday?"

"Let me clarify, I don't hold petty high school grudges. Attack my uncle and leave him wounded for days, well that's a completely different….." Before Josh could finish, a scent caught his nose and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Zach picked up the scent and scanned the parking lot as they walked outside.

"Which one of them is here," asked Josh as he started to look around as well. Zach frowned in confusion when he spotted where the scent was coming from. Sam was sitting on the hood of his truck, which happened to be parked right by Josh's.

"Didn't expect that. It is Sam," whispered Zach. The boys made their way over to Sam, who smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to properly welcome you back yesterday, Zach. I hope your first couple of days at school went well. Why don't you boys come for a ride with me," suggested Sam, but Josh shook his head.

"My parents told me never to get into a car with strangers," said Josh as he crossed his arms.

"Mine too," added Zach. Sam laughed at their suspicious glares.

"I think we all know I am not a stranger. In fact, I go way back with your parents. I come in peace guys. If you don't believe me, then you can take your own truck. Just follow me, okay?" Zach and Josh glanced at each other, but nodded as Sam hopped off the hood of his truck.

"Where are we going," asked Josh as he pulled out the keys to his truck.

"Someplace with a whole lot of history for all of us, the treaty line," announced Sam and the boys looked at him with confusion evident in their eyes as he drove off.

They followed Sam outside of town and into the wooded area where civilization began to dissipate and they were immersed in nature. Josh parked his truck beside Sam's on one of the dirt roads that connected the towns to the forest. Sam gave them a reassuring smile as they hesitantly followed him on foot toward the invisible border that was constructed long before any of them were born.

"It is funny isn't it, how a line that you cannot even see can hold so much power. One step over it and you are officially on Quileute land. Much has changed since this line was first created, but years ago, a Cullen crossing it would be the start of a war. Now, it seems more like a technicality," informed Sam.

"Then why are we even here," asked Josh.

"Because you need to see this and understand how far we have come, the lines that were drawn, and the boundaries put into place all because our tribe believed they could not trust the Cullens. The two of you have no clue the sacrifices that were made on each side, the wars that almost broke out, and the tension that sometimes felt suffocating, especially when your Aunt Bella came to town, Zach. I can't even keep track of how many times the treaty was almost broken back then," said Sam with a small chuckle.

"Yea, she told me about how crazy things got. My Uncle Edward said he almost crossed it once to get her, but he realized that would have been a mistake," admitted Zach.

"Back then, it would have been, but things are different now. Your family and the pack have made amends and grown to understand each other more. I feel lucky to have been a part of that. There was a time when I hated all Cullens because I thought they made me what I was, but back then I was just an angry kid who didn't know any better. Caleb was the same way." Josh scoffed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh okay, I get it now. You brought us here to lecture me about embracing the pack," accused Josh.

"No, I brought you here to learn your history, to help you understand that this isn't just about you. It is about the sacrifices that so many people made so that you can have the choices that you both do. I have been a part of something special. Cullens come on our land now and pass this treaty line without even flinching and you know why?"

"Because people on both sides made that possible," answered Zach with a smile and Sam smiled as well.

"Right, this treaty line is just a part of history, for the most part. I don't want to see it used to divide the pack and Cullens again."

"That wouldn't happen," said Josh.

"Really, because I am not so sure anymore, Josh. I cannot be the alpha forever."

"So what, I am supposed to be forced into it," shouted Josh.

"No, you are supposed to embrace whoever decides to step into the role and respect the pack! I am not asking you to become alpha. I know you belong with your parents."

"Then what exactly are you asking me, Sam," challenged Josh and Sam looked him straight in the eyes to convey his seriousness.

"I am asking you to forgive and move on, just like so many wolves and Cullens had to in order for this line to simply be a symbol of the past. I am asking for you to forgive them, so that when I do step down again, I will never have to worry about taking over again. I am asking you to accept the pack and let them accept you."

"That goes both ways," argued Josh and Zach nodded in agreement.

"He is right. Drew might have invited us to the bonfire, but I didn't exactly see the others coming to welcome us," defended Zach.

"Daniel and Braden would have been there, but they didn't know he would see you in town," said Sam.

"And what about the others, funny how you don't mention the other four members of the pack," said Josh.

"That is a good question," called Rosalie as she and Emmett appeared from the brush. Zach grinned at his parents and ran over to join them while Kaya waited on Seth, Jacob, and Leah to get dressed in order to join them as well.

"Rosalie, Emmett, it is nice to see you again," greeted Sam with a bow of his head.

"We will see about that. Boys, go home and do your homework. We will talk when we get back," instructed Rosalie and the boys nodded obediently. Josh and Zach quickly got out of dodge as Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Kaya walked over to Sam.

"What game are you playing, Sam," asked Jacob as he eyed the alpha cautiously and Sam scoffed.

"Hey, calm down. I am not playing a game," assured Sam, but Emmett quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You meet our boys at school and don't let us in on the history lesson you are giving them here. Sounds like a game to me," said Emmett.

"I just wanted to talk to them. Drew told me things didn't exactly go well when he saw them yesterday."

"You could have done that at our house with us present," argued Leah.

"Okay, you have a point, but I wanted to talk to them as an alpha speaking with a wolf and Cullen, not as your old friend speaking with your sons. Their relationship with the pack is important. They need to understand that maintaining ties or at the very least being civil with the pack is crucial when it comes to the success of the treaty."

"Maybe your pack should have thought of that before they attacked me," warned Seth.

"Come on, Seth, that is on Caleb, not them. You know how it works or has your time with them made you forget where you come from," challenged Sam. Kaya had to hold Seth back as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Watch it, alpha," growled Seth and Sam put his hands up in surrender as he looked down.

"I am sorry. That was uncalled for," conceded Sam.

"What the hell is your problem," demanded Leah and Sam smirked.

"My problem is that I seem to be the only one that actually cares about the next generation of wolves and Cullens."

"What are you talking about," asked Jacob.

"You still don't get it, do you? The decisions that Josh, Zach, and the pack make affect all of us. We have all been through a lot together and I decided to take over the pack to make sure all the great things we have accomplished aren't undone by the next generation. There was a time when all of us were on the brink of war and I don't want to see that happen again because of unresolved issues. So yes, I asked Zach and Josh to follow me here in hopes of having them realize what this line actually meant to the generations before them." Rosalie slowly nodded.

"That's great. Really, Sam, I applaud your cause, but there is one problem. Zach is not the leader of our coven. Carlisle is, so if you have an issue or want to resolve a problem, by all means, call him. He works nights now on your reservation, so drop by the hospital if you want to talk, but do not ever think it is okay to accost my son," warned Rosalie.

"I understand and trust me, I know not to mess with your family or you for that matter. I have seen you in battle," assured Sam.

"Your method wasn't appreciated, but I am starting to understand your point. When Jake and I talked to Josh yesterday, we realized he has some serious issues with the pack," admitted Leah.

"Do you think it would help if I talked to him? I am the one that got attacked after all," suggested Seth, but Sam shook his head.

"No, it is more than that and there is tension on both sides. Josh is upset because they attacked you and Caleb did everything he could to overpower Josh. The newer members of the pack are still wary of Zach. They felt his power firsthand and don't like him being so close to La Push. That is why I think the bonfire is important. This isn't about us getting along. It is about the next generation being able to remain civil," explained Sam. Jacob, Leah, Emmett, and Rosalie all shared a look and Rosalie nodded.

"I will speak with Carlisle about it and the four of us will also have a talk with the boys. Maybe going to the bonfire would be a good idea for all of them," agreed Rosalie and Sam smiled gratefully.

"Thank you and I am sorry for not coming to all of you in the first place. I guess a part of me still looks at Josh like the future alpha and Zach as an influential member of the coven," admitted Sam.

"Josh is an alpha and Zach has a lot of influence over him and the rest of the Cullens, but they have made their choices and know who they are. If any of this is going to work, your pack is going to have to accept that and so are you," warned Leah.

"Point taken, now if you will excuse me. I have my own family to deal with," said Sam before jogging back to his truck and Seth groaned.

"Josh and Zach are not going to like this," warned Seth and Leah frowned in confusion.

"Like what," asked Leah.

"Oh come on, you really think that Josh is going to be okay with you suggesting that he go to a bonfire with a group of boys that he hates, but not allowing him to go to a party with the popular kids from school," questioned Seth and Leah groaned.

"He is going to have a fit," she whined and Rosalie smirked.

"That little pixie sure knows how to meddle," she grumbled to herself.

"What does Alice have to do with Josh freaking out," asked Jacob.

"Well, after she warned me that Sam was taking Zach and Josh out here, she also said that Courtney's party would be a great bargaining tool. I guess this is what she meant," explained Rosalie and Seth winked at Kaya as she stomped her foot.

"Told you they would get to go. You owe me a midnight skinny dip in the ocean," he teased.

"You two made a bet about the party? Why wasn't I included in this," shrieked Emmett and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Because our bets are far more intimate, no clothes allowed," informed Seth. Rosalie cringed.

"I don't even want to know what Kaya would have won," grumbled Rosalie and Kaya giggled as they all headed back to the Cullen House.

Zach stuffed his English homework back into his backpack as Josh finished answering the last question on his handout.

"This stuff is easy," said Zach and Josh winked at him.

"Yea I know. Now you see why I think school is just a waste of time. I learn way more when I am with you guys," chuckled Josh.

"I wonder what my mom said to Sam."

"I don't know, but Rose sure can be scary. I wonder if she made him cry." Alice poked her head into Zach's room.

"You two are being ridiculous. We go way back with Sam. Your parents are on their way back and will want to meet us downstairs," informed Alice. The boys hurried down the stairs just as their parents entered the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were waiting on everyone in the living room.

"Day two and another family meeting, should I be concerned," asked Carlisle and Rosalie winked at him.

"Maybe a little, it seems your grandson and Josh are not on the best terms with the pack," said Rosalie.

"That is nothing new. They hurt Seth," said Jasper.

"Yes, but now that we are all back in the same territory, we have to be careful that the tension does not come to a boiling point like it did in the past," informed Jacob and Carlisle nodded his understanding.

"I see, boys, please have a seat. We need to talk," announced Carlisle.

"Yes sir," they said in unison as they sat down on the couch.

"The two of you have had some serious run-ins with the wolves, so I understand why you are cautious around them. However, in order for our move here to go smoothly, we must learn to let the past be in the past and respect the pack. It is not always easy, especially with the pack changing from time to time, but we learn to compromise and do what is in the best interest of the treaty because that is in our best interest. Does that make sense?" The boys begrudgingly nodded and Leah cleared her throat to get their attention.

"That is also why we have decided you should go to the bonfire," she revealed and Josh hopped up.

"What, are you serious? How can….." Jacob interrupted his son.

"Before you say that we are being unfair, we have also decided that if you are willing to attend the bonfire, it is only fair that we let you and Zach go to Courtney's party," confessed Jacob and Josh ran over to hug both of his parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is awesome! Z, did you hear that? Aren't you excited," asked Josh and Jasper frowned as he sensed his nephew's emotions.

"No, he isn't," stated Jasper and Zach groaned.

"I just don't think this party will be for me. I don't want to get involved in all of that drama," explained Zach. Josh ran back over to him.

"Dude, you can't be serious right now!"

"I don't want to see Jeremy trying to hook up with Courtney. That is gross!"

"Wait, do you like Courtney now?"

"Not like that, but come on, the guy is obviously a dog. You said it yourself."

"I said she probably thinks he is one and why do you care anyways? Jeremy gets the girl. We get to party and have Jeremy off our backs, easy as pie."

"Not at the expense of Courtney. She deserves better than that and we can get Jeremy off our backs simply because we are awesome, full of alphaness, and even if the kids at Forks High don't know that, they know we should be considered the cool kids. Being popular is the easy part, easy as elk." Emmett frowned in confusion.

"So wait, are you two going to the party and are you into this human girl or not," questioned Emmett.

"I'm just as confused as you are," muttered Josh as he fell back onto the couch dramatically.

"No, I am not into Courtney. I just think she deserves better and if the only reason Jeremy gets to go to this party and try to hook up with her is because of us, well then I don't want to go."

"But we already made sure Jeremy got invited," whined Josh and Rosalie glanced at Leah.

"Are you following this," asked Rosalie. Leah shook her head.

"Not at all, okay you two, either way you have to go to the bonfire. It is important. If you want to go to the party, you can. If not, great, that is one less thing we have to stress about as your parents," said Leah. Josh turned to his friend and put on his best pout. Zach rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, we will go, but if Jeremy makes unwanted advances at Courtney, I cannot promise that I will not say something. I mean he hooked up with Lisa, the guy is not in this for love," exclaimed Zach and Josh chuckled at his exasperation.

"Look at you trying to protect Courtney's honor, I think you have a crush," teased Josh.

"She isn't even my type," said Zach as if it was obvious.

"Zach loves Courtney," sang Josh before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Do not! Oh I can't wait to go to school tomorrow and talk to Nina. It is on," declared Zach before racing upstairs and Josh gasped.

"Wait, Z, let's talk about this," exclaimed Josh as he jogged up the stairs. Leah sighed and shook her head.

"We were so close to getting out of it. At least they are going to the bonfire, even if that means going to the party," said Leah.

"You're welcome, the idea was mine after all," reminded Alice and Leah waved her off. Emmett looked at his wife cautiously.

"Uh, angel, you okay," questioned Emmett as the others noticed the look of dread on Rosalie's face.

"Oh I will be okay. I think it just fully dawned on me that our son is in high school, which includes high school girls and high school drama and words like hooking up," she whispered in disbelief. Emmett kissed the top of her head and grinned.

"Yea, but don't worry. We raised him right," he assured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Alice wanted to stay to indulge in the adventures she was sure the boys would be involved in, Jasper was ready to head back to the island where they could relax. The Cullen House was up to the security standards that Jasper approved of and Esme assured Alice she could handle the rest of the remodeling. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel were happy to have some of the family back, especially since they wanted all of the details about Zach's first day, which Alice was more than happy to inform them about.

The rest of the week was uneventful for Zach and Josh. Zach was relieved when Friday rolled around and the last school bell of the day signaled the end of the school week. Unfortunately, that also meant the party most of the students deemed the party of the year would begin in a few hours. It took Josh much longer to get ready than Zach would have liked, but by twilight, the two boys were being lectured by their parents about the dos and don'ts of attending a party without adult supervision.

"Be responsible and remember your manners," warned Rosalie as they boys nodded.

"I know this does not apply to Zach, but Joshua, if you even think about drinking, you will never hear the end of it," warned Leah and Josh scoffed.

"Don't worry mom. I am not stupid, jeez."

"No drugs either, it needs to be said," added Jacob. Josh looked down at his watch.

"Seriously guys, you are going to make us late," whined Josh and Zach chuckled at his anxiousness.

"I think you already did that by spending an hour in the bathroom," teased Zach.

"I wasn't having a good hair day. Not all of us can have perfect hair at all times," argued Josh. Seth chuckled at them.

"Well, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Seth and Zach grinned mischievously.

"Oh good, so we have a lot of options," quipped Zach. Seth ruffled his hair and Josh dodged Seth's other hand.

"Don't touch my hair," yelped Josh as he ran out of the house and Zach shook his head.

"I worry about him sometimes. Alright, off to the party of the year we go," said a very unenthused Zach and Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"Try to have fun. Just not too much fun," she warned. They all watched as the boys departed in the truck and Emmett winked at his wife.

"Come on, let's go help Esme out back with the new landscaping. It will help you take your mind off of it," suggested Emmett.

"I doubt it, but it is worth a shot," said Rosalie as she thought about her baby boy going to his first high school party.

Courtney's house was not far from the high school and Josh beamed with happiness as he parked along the street that was filled with the cars of students attending the party. Zach scanned the area and noticed the amount of teenagers filing into the house.

"How many kids did she invite? I thought only seniors could come," said Zach.

"It started that way, but then other people heard about it and she figured it wouldn't be the party of the year without as many people there as possible," explained Josh.

"I don't think this house can fit all these people."

"Dude, chill out, this is going to be fun," assured Josh as they walked up the stairs of the porch. The boom of music from a stereo pulsed through the house and caused the floor to vibrate to the beat. There were teenagers in the house, the backyard, and starting to pour out into the front lawn as more kids arrived. Any student that was remotely popular was in attendance and Zach snickered when he spotted someone coming from the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to come to the party of the year. Hey, Nina, over here," called Zach as Josh shot daggers at him.

"Dude, not cool," whispered Josh as Nina made her way through the crowd and over to them.

"Hey Zach, sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. Josh and I just hang in different circles now."

"Oh, I have heard," said Zach with a cheeky grin. Josh politely smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Nina, it is good to see you," he said.

"You too, I guess I am just surprised to see you here. You never wanted to go to parties when I wanted to before," she said in an accusing tone and Zach smiled smugly.

"Really, why is that, J," asked Zach.

"I guess I have just turned over a new leaf. It is my senior year so I might as well live it up, right," defended Josh.

"Well it is nice to see you, Zach. I better get back to my friends. Bye, Josh," said Nina as she walked away and Zach snickered even more.

"That was a low blow, Z."

"Teach you to tease me about Courtney," warned Zach.

"Speaking of Courtney, here she comes," whispered Josh. Courtney beamed with happiness as she looked Zach up and down.

"Wow, you look great. I am so happy you two could make it," said Courtney and Zach shrugged.

"Yea well we couldn't miss the party of the year now could we," teased Zach. Courtney bit her lip nervously as she began to fidget.

"Um, so Zach, do you like the music? I wasn't sure what kind you were into."

"I am into a lot of different music. This is nice," assured Zach as he bobbed his head to the beat. Her eyes lit up.

"Good, then let's dance," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around his. His eyes widened and Josh smirked at him.

"Walked right into that one, have fun you two, I will be fine on my own," said Josh as Zach looked at him with pleading eyes. Josh gave him a thumbs up and shook with mirth as his friend awkwardly followed Courtney into the middle of the living room where other students were dancing. Zach stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to bob his head as Courtney tried to pull him closer to her.

"Come on, loosen up," she encouraged as she swayed her hips closely to his. He moved his shoulders to the rhythm, but created a bit of space between them as he hesitantly started to dance with her.

After a couple more songs, Zach managed to get off the dance floor, but Courtney stayed by his side. They found Josh and went into the kitchen to catch up with Courtney's friends. The party was in full swing and the boys were enjoying themselves when someone barreled into Josh from behind. He turned to catch the person before they could fall.

"Wow, careful….Jeremy," he questioned as the boy tried to keep his balance.

"Hey, Josh, you made it. Guys, it is Josh," he announced to no one in particular and Josh sighed. He could smell the alcohol on the boy's breath and noticed the way his words were slurred.

"Man, you are drunk. What were you thinking?"

"Pssh, I am not drunk. One of my buddies scored a keg."

"So you decided to get hammered," asked Josh as he helped Jeremy stand upright again.

"What's the big deal?"

"Dude, you can't even stand on your own. That is the big deal," scolded Josh as Jeremy pushed away from him. He stumbled backward before regaining his balance and smiling victoriously.

"See, I got this," assured Jeremy as he pushed his way into the middle of the group. Zach shook his head as he watched the boy gawk at Courtney.

"Jeremy, how much have you had to drink," asked Courtney.

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that. We need to talk. Let's go talk," said Jeremy as he grabbed her by the elbow, but she jerked away.

"I am not going anywhere with you, especially when you have been drinking." Jeremy tried to grab her again, but Zach stepped in between them.

"Jeremy, I think you need to go walk it off," suggested Zach.

"Not until I talk to Courtney about us."

"Us, there is no us. I am not interested in you alright, so give it a rest," shouted Courtney and Jeremy glared at her.

"There is someone else isn't there? I knew it! I knew your excuse about Lisa was bogus. That happened months ago. Alright, who is he, tell me," demanded Jeremy as Zach turned him toward the exit.

"Come on, let's get you out….." Before Zach could finish pointing Jeremy in the direction of the exit, Courtney answered Jeremy's question.

"It is Zach," she revealed.

"What," shrieked Zach and Jeremy in unison. Courtney smiled at Zach as Josh winced.

"This could be bad," muttered Josh.

"You don't have to worry about Jeremy, Zach. There is nothing between us. Jeremy, just go. You obviously had too much to drink, so get out of here. Zach, let's go dance some more," urged Courtney. Zach was dumbfounded and Josh pulled him toward the exit.

"Um, sorry Courtney, something just came up. We have to go, bye," said Josh as he hurried out of the house with Zach.

"Dude, where did that come from," whispered Zach.

"I guess your poem worked too well, huh," teased Josh.

"Shut up! We need to get out of here. I am sure Jeremy is pissed." Josh nodded in agreement. They could sense the boy stumbling toward them and they both turned to see Jeremy coming after them.

"Where do you think you are going, Cullen," shouted Jeremy as he hopped off the porch and onto the lawn.

"Oh, this is very bad," whispered Josh.

"Remind me to never let you talk me into going to high school again," hissed Zach.

"Come on, you and me, right now. Winner gets Courtney," announced Jeremy and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy, you are drunk. Give it a rest. Have some of your friends take you home so you can sleep it off," suggested Zach as a crowd formed outside. Jeremy threw his Letterman jacket to the ground.

"Don't tell me you guys from Alaska are pansies and can't fight. Or maybe it is just how you were raised," called Jeremy as Zach and Josh headed toward the truck.

"Ignore him," said Josh.

"Of course, he is just a human," assured Zach.

"Where you goin' pansy? Come on, mama's boy, let's do this," taunted Jeremy and Zach instinctively stopped. Josh's eyes widened.

"Zach, come on," warned Josh as Jeremy continued to heckle Zach.

"What's wrong, Cullen? Don't like being called a mama's boy?" Zach turned back around and Josh gulped.

"Oh boy," groaned Josh as Zach headed back toward the lawn.

"Watch yourself, Jeremy," warned Zach, but Jeremy chuckled.

"I bet she is the reason you were homeschooled for all those years. Did she teach you all that fancy poetry? Did your little mommy recite it to you every night?" Zach glared at him.

"You know why Courtney doesn't want you? It is because you are a little punk that tries to act like a big man, but you can't even come to a party without making a fool of yourself. You are a loser and not worth my time," stated Zach as he turned back around to leave and Josh sighed in relief.

"That's not what your mom said last night," laughed Jeremy. Josh's eyes widened as he heard a low growl escape from Zach's chest. It was barely audible to a human ear, but still sent a chill through Jeremy as Zach stared the boy down. Jeremy stumbled backwards as his human instinct alerted him to the danger he was in and his heart raced. Before Zach could make another move, Josh ran over and pushed Jeremy to the ground, causing the crowd to gasp.

"If you were smart, you would stay down," warned Josh with a menacing glare at Jeremy and the boy gulped. Suddenly, tires screeching against pavement filled their ears and Josh sighed in relief when he saw Seth and Kaya pull up in their black BMW.

"Go home," instructed Seth and Josh obeyed.

"Man, we should have just gone to Alaska," grumbled Josh before getting into his truck and speeding off. Kaya gave Zach a firm tug on the arm, but his eyes were trained on Jeremy.

"Come on, Zach," whispered Kaya as she pushed him toward the car. He begrudgingly got in and Seth addressed the rest of the teenagers.

"I saw some cops coming down the street. You better get rid of the keg and go home," advised Seth and the teenagers rapidly dispersed. Seth got into the car and maneuvered through the traffic as Zach looked out the back window. He could see Jeremy stumbling to his feet in the distance and used his power to trip him again. Zach smirked as Jeremy hit the ground with a thud.

"Stop it, Zach. You are in enough trouble as it is," scolded Seth and Zach pouted the rest of the way home.

By the time Seth, Kaya, and Zach arrived at the Cullen House, Josh was already inside. The silence was deafening as the three of them entered the house and walked into the living room. Josh was sitting on the couch with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Zach joined him. Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her son.

"I think it is safe to say you are not allowed to go to another high school party ever again," she shouted, but Zach shrugged.

"Fine with me, all they do is get drunk and act like idiots anyways."

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, what were you thinking? Alice says you almost got into a fight with that boy. If Josh wouldn't have stepped in, you probably would have," scolded Rosalie.

"He would have deserved it," argued Zach and Emmett scoffed.

"If you fight him, you kill him, do you understand that? This isn't some vampire or wolf battle we are talking about. It isn't a fair fight, not even close. One punch and he is dead. Do you understand the trouble that you are in," asked Emmett and Zach crossed his arms.

"He said bad things about mom! What would you have done, dad," challenged Zach. Rosalie glanced at Emmett and nodded for her mate to speak up. He walked over to his son.

"I would have done what I have done plenty of times in the past. I would have hated it, but I would have walked away. Do you really think that this Jeremy kid is the first boy to ever say something inappropriate about your mother? We were in high school for years. I heard whispers and rumors all the time and I wanted to pummel every jerk that said something, but I couldn't. Guys are going to say things to get under your skin. Talking about your mother is the oldest trick in the book, but you have to show restraint, especially around humans," explained Emmett.

"Which is why we think it is best for you to try embracing the pack more, both of you," said Jacob and Josh frowned in confusion.

"Hey, I didn't do anything except stop Zach from losing it on that guy. Why am I in trouble," asked Josh. Leah shook her head.

"You aren't. This just is a reminder that you two are supernatural beings that have to show a lot of restraint and control. You wouldn't have to do that as much on the rez with people that know what will happen if they make you angry," said Leah.

"Think about it, Josh. The pack knows who you are, who you really are, and even though you have your issues with them right now, they will respect that," defended Jacob.

"They are right. Something horrible could have happened tonight. You could have been exposed. You could have hurt that boy. This is why we didn't mingle with humans when we were in school. It was just too risky. If you want to hang out with other teenagers, that is understandable, but they will be teenagers that know the damage you can do," explained Emmett.

"I guess it isn't all his fault. I should have told him about Jeremy before he even moved here. The guy has gotten under my skin plenty of times and he wasn't even drunk. Zach didn't even want to go tonight and I should have listened," conceded Josh.

"No J, this is my fault. I am sorry that I almost did something that could have gotten everyone into a lot of trouble. I wasn't thinking and I take responsibility for that. I will do better," assured Zach and Josh smiled at him.

"The main reason I wanted Zach here is so that I could have someone to hang with. If that means hanging here or at my house more, then we can do that. It isn't a big deal. I was never a big fan of the high school drama anyways," chuckled Josh.

"What about the pack? Will you two at least give them a chance," asked Seth and Zach looked over at Josh, who slowly nodded.

"Yea, I guess tomorrow, we can head to the bonfire like we agreed and we will take it from there. Can we go play video games since the party was pretty much a bust," asked Josh and their parents nodded.

"That seems safe enough," teased Leah and the boys went upstairs to start a game. Emmett and Jacob decided to go play with their sons and Leah sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well, they lasted longer than I thought they would," said Rosalie and Esme giggled at her daughter.

"That is because you are a pessimist," said Esme.

"And in this case, I was right. There were too many things that could go wrong, too many out of control kids to worry about," explained Rosalie. Seth kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"We are going to head to the beach. Go easy on my little bro. It isn't easy to deal with idiotic teenagers," informed Seth and Rosalie pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thanks for being there for him tonight," she said.

"I always will be. See you in the morning," said Seth. Esme winked at him and Kaya.

"Have fun you too," she said in a sing song voice and Kaya giggled.

"Oh we will," said Kaya as they left the house. Rosalie sat beside her mother and rested her head on her shoulder.

"How did you deal with us in high school for so many years," asked Rosalie and Esme kissed her forehead.

"I learned patience quite quickly. I accepted that I would need a whole lot of patience," revealed Esme. Leah and Rosalie sat in silence with Esme, letting the turn of events sink in. Esme giggled at the two mothers, knowing that patience with their teenage sons was a virtue they were still trying to embrace.

When Carlisle got home early the next morning, Esme filled him in on what happened at the party. He was relieved that no one was harmed and hoped his grandson learned a valuable lesson. He also was more adamant than ever for the boys to go to the bonfire in hopes of making amends with the wolves, which he voiced to Zach and Josh the next evening before heading to work.

"I know you two have a history with the pack and that can make things quite difficult, but I believe this bonfire could be a good experience for you. Try to keep an open mind," suggested Carlisle and Zach hugged his grandfather while Josh nodded.

"We will do our best," promised Josh.

"Sorry if I disappointed you last night, grandpa," said Zach as he looked down in shame, but Carlisle tilted his chin back up.

"You could never disappoint me. Being around humans is unnatural for our kind."

"You don't have a problem with it. I wish I could be more like you," confessed Zach and Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh Zach, I have centuries of experience with this. You are wise beyond your years, but sometimes you have to remember that you are still very young and are going to make mistakes. That doesn't mean you are not the best grandson I could ever ask for." Zach beamed with pride as Carlisle ruffled his hair and winked at Josh.

"Bye Carlisle, have fun playing Dr. Fang," teased Josh.

"You are so much like your father. You two play nice tonight," teased Carlisle. Esme walked him out to his car to say goodbye while the boys grabbed their jackets. Their parents gave them each a look.

"Be good," warned Leah and Josh chuckled.

"Don't worry mom. We got this. Easy as pie," assured Josh as he walked out of the house.

"Easy as elk," corrected Zach as he followed. Their parents watched them follow Carlisle down the driveway and Esme giggled at their worried expressions.

"Sam will be there with them. Carlisle already called to make sure of it. It will be fine," comforted Esme.

"That's what we thought about the party and we saw how that turned out," said Jacob.

"Yea, baby boy almost killed a little punk for talking about his mama," added Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I have enough faith in our son to believe he would have stopped before he killed him," argued Rosalie and Leah smirked.

"Sure, he just would have put him in the hospital," giggled Leah as they all walked back inside, hoping their boys got along with the pack at the bonfire.

Sam pulled a hooded sweatshirt over his head as he made his way to his truck. He could hear the shuffling of feet behind him and turned to see Allie right behind him.

"Where do you think you are going," he questioned.

"To the bonfire to hear about the tribe, it is a Saturday night, dad, I need to get out of the house."

"You should have thought about that before you left California. Go back inside. This is a private bonfire."

"I am not a kid anymore. You can't just dismiss me. I am going."

"This bonfire is none of your concern. It is for a few select members of the tribe."

"Why does that not surprise me? I never get to go to stuff like that and I never have. Why do you always have to keep stuff from me? I am not naïve anymore, dad. I can tell you are hiding something."

"It is just tribe business. I have to be there because I am an Elder."

"But I want to know…." He slammed his door and cut her off.

"Allie, get back in that house right now," he shouted, but immediately regretted it as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran back inside and he placed his face in his hands. He could hear footsteps marching over to him and did not need to look up to know who it would be.

"Emily…."

"You lost your temper. I get that. I even get that you are stressed because of the pack, but Allie is your daughter and she deserves better. She deserves to know her heritage and guess what, Sam, she is going to start realizing that there is a reason why her father sneaks out in the middle of the night. She isn't a child anymore! She probably thinks you are a drug lord or something!"

"That is better than thinking that I am a monster," he whispered bitterly and she sighed as she cupped his face in her hands.

"How can you even say that? Do you realize all of the good you have done for this tribe?"

"I know what I have done, good and bad. I know I have helped my people, but it doesn't take away the bad that goes along with that, Emily. Like the moment I phased for the first time and felt so much anger and hate that I wasn't sure it would ever go away. Or, when I hurt you," he whispered.

"Sam…."

"You had this look that will forever be etched in my memory. It was a look of pure terror and I have never felt more like a monster than I did in that moment."

"You were young and frightened. We were both different back then. It isn't fair to compare that to now."

"I couldn't live with myself if she ever looked at me that way. If she knew and couldn't handle it….."

"I don't think you are giving her enough credit or yourself for that matter. I think she would see what I do. She would see the leader of her tribe, a protector of her people, and she would be so proud. Allie should know the man that you are, not resent you for being so secretive and keeping her at a distance."

"I have to go, but I will think about it. I promise, I will." She tenderly kissed him.

"I will go talk with her. Maybe she can hang out with her friends or the two of us can have a girls' night in while you are gone. I missed having her around."

"I did too. I know I haven't been the best at showing that lately, but there is a part of me that will always be relieved to have my little girl home," he confessed. He watched Emily go back inside before starting his truck and heading down to the beach.

He was relieved to see Josh's truck parked on the sand and parked his pickup beside it. Braden and Daniel were stoking the fire as Drew talked with Josh and Zach. Sam could already detect the rift in the pack. Braden and Daniel were making small talk with the two boys as well, but the newer members of the pack sat across the fire, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Man, I don't know if I could have held back enough not to punch him. I have heard about that Jeremy kid. He is on the Forks football team right," asked Braden and Josh nodded.

"Yes, he is a tool," chuckled Josh. Sam held out his hand to Josh and Zach with a warm smile. They both shook it.

"I am glad you could make it. I hear your first week in Forks was pretty eventful, Zach," said Sam and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"You could say that," said Zach.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the pack. You already know Drew, Daniel, and Braden. This is Thomas, but we call him Tommy, and that is his brother, Owen. That is Evan over there inhaling the hot dogs and last to join our pack, but certainly not least, Colton. He goes by Colt though. Guys, you remember Josh and Zach," introduced Sam and Colton smirked.

"How could we forget? You are always talking about Joshua Black, the wolf that is apparently special because his parents are Jacob and Leah," said Colton and Owen laughed.

"Yea and his uncle is Seth," added Owen.

"Right, Seth Clearwater, who acts more like a Cullen and even calls one his mother," said Colton and Zach glared at him.

"Yea, what is your point," challenged Zach. Colton shrugged with a sly smile.

"Just think it is weird is all," he said and Josh crossed his arms as he spoke up.

"I am sure you know plenty about Seth, huh? The last time I saw you, you were…."

"Following orders," interrupted Drew. Colton and Josh glared at each other and Sam cleared his throat.

"How about we get the bonfire started? Josh, help yourself to some of the hot dogs and burgers. There are drinks in the cooler," said Sam and Evan snickered.

"Sorry Zach but we couldn't score any bags of blood for you," said Evan.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Josh as he stood up, but Zach pulled him back down to sit on the massive piece of driftwood by the fire.

"It is fine, J. Open mind, remember? Don't worry about me. I already hunted," replied Zach.

"Well now that we got that sorted, tonight I want to tell you about how all of this became possible," announced Sam and the pack immediately turned their attention to him.

"Our tribe and the Cullens were in contact long before I was even born, but a pivotal time in our history started when a teenage girl from Phoenix came all the way to Forks to live with her father, Charlie Swan. Her name was Bella and she became quite close with a Cullen, Edward. Now, at first, that created problems because her family had ties to this tribe. Charlie's best friend was an Elder and one of the greatest Elders of our tribe, Billy Black. His son, Jacob, developed a crush on Bella and let's just say it made things very complicated. The two of them became close friends, but poor Bella was put in the middle when Jacob phased and became a wolf. She refused to choose between her friend and the love of her life, but was limited in what she could do since she was only a human.

"Jacob vowed that Edward would be his sworn enemy, not only because he was a cold one, but because he had the heart of the woman Jacob loved. When I learned of this, I was sure that it could only end in bloodshed and as the alpha of our pack, I braced myself for it. The treaty line between the pack and the Cullens was highly enforced and we waited for any reason to start the war. It was complicated and tense, but we had to learn what it meant to put our differences aside and it wasn't always easy. We had to learn patience and that sometimes it is not about pride, but about doing the right thing in the face of adversity. The first one to realize that happens to be one of the bravest, kindest men I have ever met, Seth Clearwater, and he took the first step in making us realize that putting our differences aside would help us to survive."

"But he betrayed his pack in the process," said Colton and Evan nodded.

"Yea, he left you when Jacob went against your orders. He joined a different pack and eventually switched sides altogether," added Evan.

"Is that what Caleb brainwashed you to believe," asked Josh.

"It is true, isn't it? Doesn't he live with Cullens now? We all know who Seth's mom is," said Evan and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lay off, Evan. Seth has done a lot for this tribe. My dad told me and Owen all about it," argued Tommy.

"Is that why you tried to kill him," asked Josh and Zach nudged him.

"J, remember….."

"No, I want to know what was going through their minds that night," said Josh and Tommy looked down in shame.

"Nothing, I was told to attack and I did. I didn't think about it being Seth or being anyone really. I just did what I was told," admitted Tommy. Owen slowly nodded.

"Yea, same here. I didn't realize what I was really doing, who I was attacking, until I got home and had to face my dad," added Owen.

"Quil was furious when he found out, Josh. I don't know what you think the response was when we found out, but it wasn't pride, it was shame and anger," explained Sam.

"Yea, my dad was pissed," said Evan, but Colton shrugged.

"I don't understand what the big deal was anyways. Seth healed up, didn't he," asked Colton and Josh gritted his teeth.

"He was out of it for days. He didn't just heal up," corrected Josh.

"It wasn't like we were out to kill him. Caleb just wanted us to rough him up, remind him of what happens when you defy the pack," argued Colton.

"Enough, Colt," growled Sam.

"No, Sam, let him talk. You can give him orders, but no one can change his thoughts." Sam hesitantly nodded and allowed Colton to continue.

"You want to know what I really think, Joshua Black," questioned Colton and Josh nodded.

"It is better than you wearing that smirk every time I talk, so yea, enlighten me," taunted Josh.

"I think your uncle had it coming. I think he was a traitor just like the rest of your family is. I think your grandfather was the only loyal one out of your entire family. Your dad defected, your mom followed, and even your grandmother married a pale face instead of one of her own, so I am not surprised that your best friend is a Cullen or that you prefer to hang with cold ones and pale faces. You are no different and Sam can say that your bloodline is strong, but all I see is a family full of people that have turned their back on their tribe instead of protecting them. So yes, Joshua Black, I think you are not half the alpha Sam believes you could be and as far as your uncle goes, he did have it coming."

The silence was deafening as Sam weighed his options. He could dismiss Colton, but he knew Josh was right. It would not change his thoughts. It would make him more resentful to be suppressed, so he allowed him to speak his mind and he watched Josh, curious to see his reaction. Josh turned to Zach and looked him in his eyes to convey his seriousness.

"No using your power, Z, I can handle him on my own," declared Josh and Zach gave a curt nod as he glared at Colton. Sam and the pack were caught off guard by Josh's outburst as he jumped across the bonfire, phased in midair, and knocked Colton onto his back. He let the wolf get up as he phased and started to circle Josh. Sam held his hand up to stop the others from phasing.

"Some of you wanted this, so let it play out, one on one," instructed Sam and the boys nodded as they watched in utter shock. The two wolves circled each other and measured one another up. Josh easily dodged Colton as he snapped at him with his sharp teeth and before Colton could make another move, Josh pounced. The wolf yelped when Josh stepped on one of his paws and Josh let out a howl as he asserted his dominance with bared teeth, challenging Colton to move. However, the wolf cowered back.

"I think he had enough, J," said Zach and Josh gave a nod before letting Colton back up. Sam sighed at Colton.

"Go home. We will talk about this later," instructed Sam and Colton limped away in shame. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as Josh let out a warning growl at the rest of the pack.

"Alice…..Alice, calm down. They are fine…They are still on the rez with the pack. That is why you can't see them…..I know…..Alice, I know and you are right. I think it is time to have that meeting," announced Sam as he glanced at Zach and Josh. Zach chuckled nervously and grabbed the keys to Josh's truck. They were tangled in the swaths of fabric that once consisted of Josh's clothes. Josh nodded at Zach before racing into the forest, leaving Zach alone with the pack.

"Guess I will just take these and go," said Zach. He sped over to the truck and hopped in before heading out of La Push. The pack was still in disbelief at what just happened and Sam growled in frustration.

"So what do we do now," questioned Drew and Sam's voice was stern as he spoke.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, I do not care what issues you have with the Cullens. I do not care what Caleb told any of you. If you want to be part of this pack, you will respect them. You will respect those that came before you and sacrificed to give you the chance at peace that you have now. Go get Colt. I will go get Embry and Quil. They may not be officially in this pack anymore, but they are still Elders. We have a meeting to attend." They obediently nodded and hurried to their feet to go get the member of their pack that caused the scuffle. Sam sat back down in front of the bonfire and sighed, feeling as if he was running out of ideas to make the pack bond with Josh and Zach.

Zach gulped when he pulled Josh's truck in front of the Cullen House and got out. His parents and Josh's walked outside and frowned when they did not see Josh.

"Where is he," asked Leah and Zach chuckled nervously.

"Um, funny story, he….."

"Alice already called us," informed Rosalie and Zach's face fell in defeat.

"I have no clue," he confessed. Suddenly they could hear Josh coming closer and Leah sighed in relief when her son phased back into his human form.

"I am over here. I need some clothes though," called Josh from behind a bush and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You better be happy you left some clothes in Zach's room or I would make you come out butt naked," said Jacob. Zach ran upstairs and grabbed his friend's clothes before racing back down to give them to him. Josh smiled sheepishly as he got dressed behind the bush.

"Thanks," he mumbled and Zach scoffed.

"Is that all you have to say to me? You left me there alone with the pack!"

"It isn't like you can't handle them. I knew you would be fine."

"Oh well thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," grumbled Zach as they walked over to their parents. Zach's eyes widened when he saw his grandfather's car coming down the driveway.

"Dude, why is Carlisle back," asked Josh and Zach gulped.

"Oh this is bad. This has never happened before. I think grandpa is pissed at us," whispered Zach. They glanced over at their parents who all wore knowing smiles as Carlisle got out of the car.

"Let's speak inside," instructed Carlisle as he walked past them and Zach groaned.

"Oh this is very bad, no hello, no hug, nothing," whispered Zach.

"This is so bad," agreed Josh as they followed Carlisle and their parents inside. Esme hugged her husband as he walked into the living room.

"Hello my love, have you spoken with the other children about this? I would appreciate their input," questioned Carlisle.

"Yes and they agree with the rest of us. The decision needs to be made," informed Esme and Zach gulped.

"What decision," questioned Zach and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Your grandfather wanted to come home to talk about this because it affects all of us. We have decided as a family that maybe this is too much for the two of you to handle. It has been a week and you both have been in altercations. Maybe moving here was a mistake," confessed Rosalie. Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but it is not fair for anyone involved to stay if the situation is going to be so volatile. The treaty was created to stop such incidences from happening and here we are," said Carlisle. Josh stood up.

"This isn't on Zach. It is on me. Carlisle, the treaty was not broken tonight because I am a wolf and there is nothing in that treaty about me standing up for my family against a member of the pack. I take full responsibility for it, but I will not apologize for going after Colt. He has shown no remorse for what he has done to my uncle and that is my issue with him, but not Zach's. He played no role in the fight tonight."

"It does not change that he is a part of the tension," said Carlisle and Josh took in a shaky breath.

"The tension was created because the pack came after me. When I phased, they came after me and even though Caleb is gone, members of that pack still feel like they are better than me and like they can disrespect me. This is about me, not Zach. The truth is that if it weren't for him, I don't think I would be able to handle any of this. I don't think I ever would have. When I first phased, I was angry, but even my mom said it subsided quickly. That is because I knew my best friend was waiting for me to get under control. When the pack attacked Seth, I wanted to kill them, but my best friend stopped me from destroying every single one of them. Then I go to school and I get picked on because I can't do what other kids can do, but it is okay because I know I get to hang out with Zach and do things those kids could never even imagine. I guess what I am saying is, I know this week has been rough, but Carlisle, please don't take my best friend away from me. He is the only thing helping me survive this place." Leah and Jacob pulled their son into their arms for a hug and everyone was silent as Carlisle began to think. Suddenly, his phone rang. He chuckled as he answered.

"Yes Alice," he asked.

"Josh changed our minds. You should stay and let the boys try to work out their issues with the pack. We all agree and Bella has a good point. There was plenty of tension between us and the pack when she was a human, but we found a way to resolve our issues. The boys deserve that same chance."

"All of you agree," asked Carlisle.

"Yep," called Bella, Edward, Jasper, Renesmee, and Nahuel in the background.

"We can figure it out, all of it," assured Alice and Carlisle looked over at his wife.

"What do you think, my love," he questioned and Esme kissed him sweetly.

"I think we should leave it up to their parents," advised Esme. All eyes were on Jacob, Leah, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jacob sighed, but nodded.

"When I was their age, I got into plenty of fights. I was ready to take all of you on, so it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to cut them some slack," suggested Jacob.

"I wasn't exactly known for my cool head either," conceded Leah and Emmett shrugged.

"I fought all the time so I think of it as a rite of passage," said Emmett as he grinned at his wife. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, we can stay, but you have one more chance and that is it. That means no more fights with the pack or at school. It doesn't matter which one of you it is, no more fighting. Are we clear," asked Rosalie and both boys eagerly nodded.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison. Carlisle smiled at them before placing the phone back up to his ear.

"Crisis averted, Alice," said Carlisle and Alice giggled.

"Oh I know, but the pack will be there shortly. There is still much to talk about. Good luck," sang Alice before hanging up.

"Meddling pixie, can't believe she talked with Sam," grumbled Josh and Jacob gave him a warning glare.

"That pixie saved your butt and she is right. There is a lot left to discuss with the pack," reminded Jacob.

"I still don't like them, dad. You didn't hear what they were saying about you and mom and even Uncle Seth," argued Josh.

"Which is why we need to have a civilized discussion, Sam has agreed to speak with us here and I expect everyone to listen," informed Carlisle.

"Yes sir," grumbled Josh.

It did not take long for the sound of trucks and cars coming down the narrow road to alert them to the arrival of their guests. Everyone gathered outside to face the source of most of the tension for the boys and Carlisle was surprised to see not only Sam, Quil, and Embry, but Brady, Jared, and Collin as well.

"Carlisle, good to see you as usual," said Sam as he shook hands with the leader of the coven and Carlisle smiled welcoming at him.

"I am sorry it has to be with such formalities, but it seems the boys have much to discuss," said Carlisle. Collin grabbed Colton by the collar and pulled him in front of him.

"It seems my son is the one causing most of the trouble. I guess he took Caleb's words to heart," explained Collin.

"Carlisle, this is Colton, he is Collin's son. You already know Drew, Daniel, and Braden, but allow me to introduce you to Quil and Claire's sons, Tommy and Owen, plus, Embry's son, Evan. Boys say hello to Carlisle and his family," said Sam and all of the boys waved. Carlisle carefully approached Colton to show he meant him no harm as he held out his hand to him. The boy frowned at it.

"We have not been properly introduced. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is some of my family. I am sure you are familiar with them, but this is probably long overdue." Collin yanked on Colton's shirt and the boy huffed before hesitantly shaking hands with Carlisle.

"I'm Colt," he mumbled.

"Well Colt, I am sure you and the rest of your friends have questions about us, questions that you may have been afraid to ask Sam or you would prefer to ask us instead. By all means, ask away," encouraged Carlisle and Tommy stepped forward nervously.

"Uh, I know Sam says you are different from the vamps with red eyes, but have you killed a human before," questioned Tommy.

"No, but it takes great restraint for us to not drink human blood. As I am sure you know we get our eye color from drinking the blood of animals. That doesn't mean none of my family have ever slipped up, but we all try to do the best we can. That is also why we have worked so hard to maintain peace with your tribe for generations."

"Then why did you brainwash Seth into joining you," asked Colton and Seth stepped forward before Carlisle could respond.

"No one brainwashed me. I am here of my own free will. I am not trying to sound condescending, but trust me, you have no clue what you are talking about. Caleb wasn't even a wolf when I phased. He had his own issues to deal with and I am sorry that he brought you into that by making you hate people you don't even know, but understand that I hold no ill will against you. I know what it is like to take orders in a pack and I don't blame you for attacking me. I blame Caleb. All of that is in the past now, so if I can get over it, I would hope all of you could."

"That still doesn't explain how she became your mom," said Colton as he pointed at Rosalie. Seth chuckled and shrugged.

"I made a choice to be with the people that I love. That doesn't mean I don't love being Quileute. I just love being surrounded with my family, which includes one of my moms," explained Seth. Evan snickered and nudged Tommy.

"Dude, Seth's mom is hotter than I remember," Evan whispered loudly. Colton smirked.

"Yea, for a leech," he chuckled and before he could even blink, Colton was on his back. Zach hissed as he rubbed the spot where Rosalie smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Zachary," she scolded.

"Colton," scolded Collin and Zach crossed his arms.

"Don't call my mom a leech," warned Zach. Colton shook with fury, but calmed down enough to not phase as he made his way to his feet. Seth shrugged.

"He deserved it," whispered Seth to Zach as they bumped fist. Carlisle held up his hands.

"Let's try to refrain from name calling and I am sure my grandson will refrain from doing that again," said Carlisle as he gave Zach a look. Emmett chuckled.

"Just a heads up for the newcomers, Zach takes offense to anyone that messes with his mom," announced Emmett and Seth gave a curt nod.

"So do I," added Seth. Sam sighed and walked over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, as the alpha of my pack, I promise to uphold the treaty. Any member of this pack that refuses to do so, will not be a part of it for much longer," warned Sam as he looked at Colton. Colton glanced at his father and slowly nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I am sorry for what I said before. It is just hard for me to understand all of this," confessed Colton and Sam smiled sympathetically at him.

"Colton was the last to change in the pack, but he was very young at the time, only fifteen when Caleb first explained who the Cullens were and their history," explained Sam and Seth walked over to Colton.

"Well I can't speak for the others, but you got me all wrong. I don't know what Caleb told you and it is okay if you can't understand. Just know that it is important to this family that we are at peace with the pack," explained Seth.

"Everything else can be explained in due time, once you get to know us a little better, or at least some of us," added Carlisle as he pulled Zach and Josh toward the pack. Josh slowly nodded.

"I guess that wasn't the most successful bonfire. Maybe we could try it again and this time I promise not to stand on your paw," said Josh, which made Colton chuckle.

"Yea, that hurt, but how did you phase in midair like that," asked Colton.

"Yea man, that was pretty cool," agreed Evan.

"Thanks, my parents taught me," boasted Josh and Drew grinned from ear to ear.

"How about we have a bonfire tomorrow night," suggested Drew, but Leah pulled Josh back to her.

"Sorry boys, but Josh is grounded for the rest of the weekend," said Leah and Josh groaned.

"Aw, come on mom," he whined.

"Don't worry, Josh. Zach is grounded too. I think you boys deserve it after the week you have put us through. There is still a lot to talk about," added Rosalie and the boys glanced at each other before nodding in defeat.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison and Collin winked at the two mothers.

"Colton is grounded too. I think all of the boys could use a breather and maybe try again next week," suggested Collin. Sam chuckled.

"That is fine with me. I have my own kid to deal with at home."

"What about after school on Monday," asked Tommy and Daniel rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Yea, if it is okay with your parents, we could meet in La Push and let you boys see how cliff diving is really done," challenged Daniel. Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, and Jacob all nodded at their sons.

"As long as you don't get into any more fights, I don't see why not," agreed Leah. Carlisle and Sam shook hands again.

"Then, hopefully this will be the start of a peaceful year," said Carlisle and Sam sighed in relief.

"That sounds perfect, Carlisle. Thank you for letting us meet with you. I think we are moving in the right direction. Alright boys, time for me to go spend time with my lovely wife and daughter," said Sam as he got back into his truck and Leah quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Does your daughter know where you are currently," interrogated Leah.

"That's an issue for another day, Leah," he called out the window before driving away and Esme grinned serenely.

"Yes, I believe any and all issues can be handled another day. Tonight, I plan on taking full advantage of my husband being home early from work. Come my love, let us go for a hunt," said Esme and Carlisle happily followed her toward the forest. Emmett clapped Zach on the back.

"You may be grounded but I think beating you in video games should be part of your punishment," challenged Emmett and Zach scoffed.

"Bring it on, dad," he chuckled as Jacob and Josh followed them inside. Seth and Kaya escaped to the cottage, leaving Rosalie and Leah outside alone. They watched the rest of the pack drive off into the night and Leah sighed.

"A week, Rose it has barely even been a week and the boys have already gotten into trouble. How are we going to survive this?"

"Well, we have Alice to keep an eye on them."

"That is always nice."

"And they know they are on thin ice so they will tread lightly, plus Josh seems to be warming up to the pack a bit more."

"Now we just have to worry about that Jeremy kid," reminded Leah and Rosalie giggled.

"And the fact that my son can't seem to handle anyone speaking ill of me."

"I blame you for that one. The kid is a total mama's boy."

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment. On the bright side, our sons are home and safe and haven't done any permanent damage."

"Then I guess Esme is right. Everything else can be left for another day."

"Like tomorrow," asked Rosalie and Leah winked at her.

"A mother's work is never done," she reminded and they giggled as they went inside to enjoy the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie was perched on the roof of the house as she gazed at the sun rising in the distance. Clouds and fog were already moving into the region, threatening to overshadow the light any minute, and she relished in the quiet that surrounded her. Jacob, Leah, and Josh departed in the wee hours of the morning to go get some sleep at home and Seth and Kaya retired to their cottage. Esme and Carlisle returned before sunrise, but were now in the backyard planting new trees. Emmett and Zach were the only two inside the house and a serene smile flitted across her lips as they came to join her on the roof.

"Are you still mad at me," asked Zach as he scooted closer to his mother and she kissed his cheek.

"I am not mad at you, simply worried. I know you want to be here with Josh, but we still have not resolved the issue of your temper," said Rosalie. Emmett chuckled.

"Yea baby boy, I think your mom and I rubbed off on you too much. You have her temper and my willingness to fight." Rosalie glared at her husband and he shrugged.

"What, it is true," defended Emmett.

"So Zach, what should we do about that," asked Rosalie and Zach looked down.

"I can't help it. I am never going to be okay with someone calling you names, mom."

"And trust me, there is a part of me that is very proud of you for that, but not if that means you are going to try to harm every human that speaks about me in a way you do not like."

"It isn't your fault, baby boy. Your mother and I kept you pretty sheltered over the years. You have rarely interacted with humans and when you did, it was only for a few minutes. Plus, you were brought up to be polite and respectful like a gentleman, but not all males are like that, especially teenage boys. Man, when I was a kid, my brothers and I used to razz each other all the time. We would make all types of jokes that I am sure you would find pretty offensive."

"Really," asked Zach and Emmett guffawed.

"Are you kidding? We were constantly poking fun at each other, trying to get under the skin of one another and our friends. We also got into a lot of fights, but I was a human. I didn't have to worry about breaking them with one flick of my wrist."

"We used to do that in the pack too," called Seth as he and Kaya made their way toward the house. Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett leapt off of the roof to greet them.

"What are you doing here so early? I figured you would sleep in," questioned Rosalie and Seth grinned from ear to ear.

"Esme promised to make us breakfast. Besides, I want to help Zach learn how to control his temper. He has to face Jeremy tomorrow at school, so it is a good thing he is a quick learner," said Seth and Rosalie glanced down at her watch with a smile.

"Oh don't worry. I have made sure the issue will be handled before Zach has to go back to school tomorrow," assured Rosalie and Zach eyed his mother cautiously as they heard the pitter patter of feet. Carlisle and Esme joined them outside as the sound drew closer. Zach groaned when he saw Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel emerge from the forest.

"Aw come on mom, did you have to tell everyone," he whined and she winked at him.

"Two altercations with Jeremy and one with the wolves, I figured it was time to call in the Calvary," explained Rosalie. Alice skipped over to her nephew and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. It will be painless….for you anyways," she said cryptically and Edward chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Zach.

"It has been a week and you are already in trouble. I told you it was inevitable," teased Edward.

"Uncle Edward, it isn't a big deal. Nothing really happened. Besides, Josh is the one that got into it with the pack."

"Didn't you knock a drunk human on his butt," reminded Edward and Alice nodded with a knowing smile.

"Twice," she sang.

"Hey, the first time, he tripped…..the second time….okay that was a bit more forceful," confessed Zach. Edward's eyes widened as he read Rosalie's mind.

"Oh come on, you cannot possibly think this is my fault," argued Edward and Rosalie smirked at him.

"None of this would have gotten out of hand if you wouldn't have taught him how to woo girls with poetry. That boy came after my son because some human girl is smitten with him now," scolded Rosalie and Zach smiled smugly.

"The poetry worked like a charm, Uncle Edward."

"Not helping me, Zach," whispered Edward and Bella giggled at her mate's discomfort as Rosalie chastised him in her mind.

"I told him teaching Zach how to dazzle girls would get him in trouble," added Bella and Esme hugged her.

"How are Charlie and Sue doing," questioned Esme.

"Good, they are happy to have the island to themselves for a bit. They enjoy the peace and quiet," explained Bella.

"I am sure they are enjoying more than that at the moment. The lust rolling off the two of them makes it very hard to concentrate," revealed Jasper and Seth cringed.

"Yet another reason I am glad to be away from the island right now. No one needs to see that," said Seth. Kaya grinned as Nahuel pulled her in for a big embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I must admit it is odd not having you around," confessed Nahuel and Kaya winked at him.

"I am sure you and Renesmee are finding ways to entertain each other while I am gone," assured Kaya.

"I know we are," informed Seth, which made Nahuel cringe.

"Too much information, Seth," warned Nahuel and Esme giggled at the playful glares the two men were giving each other.

"I have breakfast ready inside if you and Renesmee are hungry, Nahuel," offered Esme and Nahuel kissed her cheek in thanks.

"I didn't miss his comments about my baby sister, but I have missed your cooking," said Nahuel.

"It has only been a week. Are you really that spoiled," teased Seth and Renesmee smirked.

"This coming from a guy that cannot go without cookies for more than a day," teased Renesmee as she walked inside with Nahuel, Kaya, Seth, and Esme. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as Rosalie continued to chastise him in her mind.

"I did not come here to be scolded by you, Rose. Come on Bella, let's go inside. Esme wants me to play her lullaby anyways. It has been a while since I have played it here," said Edward and Bella giggled as Rosalie continued to scowl at Edward. Bella and Edward disappeared into the house and Rosalie was about to follow, but Jasper stopped her.

"I believe we have more important issues at hand, Rose. Alice told me about what has been going on and I do think I can help Zach. If anyone here can understand how hard it is to remain in control around humans, it is me," informed Jasper and Emmett's boisterous laugh boomed around them.

"Yea, but my baby boy isn't trying to eat them. He just wants to put them in their place when they disrespect his mother. It is a bit different, Jazz," teased Emmett. Jasper ignored the comment and pulled Zach over to him. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle watched from the porch as Zach began to pout.

"I don't need to work on my control. I have been told since I was a kid that it is important to stay in control of my power. I get it," argued Zach.

"Hate to burst your bubble, nephew, but you are still a kid and the circumstances are different now. It is one thing to know how to harness your power in battles, but this is not the same. Humans are fragile. Even if you manage to control your blood lust around them, you still must be aware of their proximity to you at all times."

"But I am not tempted by their blood, not even a little," said Zach and Carlisle smiled proudly at his grandson.

"I have watched him around humans even before we moved here. I believe he is already desensitized to their scent. Zachary has never tasted human blood before and he has no reason to crave anything but the blood of animals. It truly is remarkable," informed Carlisle.

"Yes, but I think since he doesn't have to worry about such things, he is also a bit too comfortable being close to humans. While in school, we had to learn to keep our distance. Zach never had to worry about that in the past and since he does not stress about being tempted over their blood, he is willing to put himself in situations we never would have," explained Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Like being surrounded by them at a party," said Emmett.

"Exactly, but Zach, just because you aren't tempted by them in such a way doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your guard up around them. We are going to have to teach you how to deal with humans trying to confront you," stated Jasper. Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"That is something I do not understand. We never had to worry about making sure humans kept their distance from us. It is in their natural instincts to avoid us. They are technically our prey. That boy should know better than to approach Zach," said Rosalie.

"Not if Zach isn't giving off that signal to him, we always had our guard up at school. Rose, you and I did whatever we could to keep humans away from us. I wanted to make sure there was never a reason for them to get too close to me, but Zach never feels the need to do that. He does the opposite. Remember, we can lure our prey to us as well and it seems he does that without realizing it," informed Jasper.

"Wait, at the party, after Jeremy made me mad, it is like something snapped inside of me and as soon as I made it clear that I wasn't amused by his comment, I could tell he was terrified," admitted Zach.

"You put your guard up and reminded him why he should be instinctively afraid of you," assured Jasper and Alice giggled.

"Oh trust me, Jeremy isn't going to be a problem anymore, but Zach still has a serious issue. It is way too easy to push his buttons," said Alice.

"Aunt Alice, I can control my temper," defended Zach and she smirked.

"We'll see about that. Oh Seth," called Alice and Zach frowned in confusion as Seth joined them on the porch with his plate of food.

"What's up pixie," asked Seth before taking a bite of his bacon.

"You mentioned before that you and the boys in the pack used to tease each other, right," asked Alice and Seth nodded.

"Yea, sometimes fights broke out, but it made me grow pretty thick skin, why?"

"Jazzy, let Seth try first," instructed Alice and Jasper chuckled.

"If you say so, darlin'. Zach, I know you think you can control your temper, but we are going to show you what the problem is. It isn't enough for me to just make you angry. We need to understand the trigger and so do you. It is the only way for you to overcome it," explained Jasper and Alice winked at Seth.

"Go ahead, Seth. Try to make him mad," suggested Alice and Seth grinned mischievously as he put his plate down on the porch.

"Is this really necessary," asked Zach and Seth chuckled.

"What's wrong, Z? Afraid you can't control your temper, mama's boy?"

"You call me mama's boy all the time."

"Then why did it strike a nerve when Jeremy said it? Josh told me how you reacted to being called that."

"It was different with Jeremy. He was trying to be a jerk. When you say it, it is funny and ironic because you are a mama's boy too." Seth smiled.

"Okay, fine, but what about when a kid from school like Jeremy says something inappropriate about your mother? What did Jeremy say? Something about that's not what she said last night?"

"Seth, this is ridiculous," grumbled Zach. Seth smiled apologetically at Rosalie.

"I don't mean anything I am about to say," announced Seth and Rosalie winked at him.

"Trust me, I was in high school for years with super hearing. I have heard it all," assured Rosalie and Seth winked back at her before turning his focus back to Zach.

"Hey Zach, you must be a vampire because you suck." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Nice try, but I am not buying it, Seth."

"No really, you suck….oh and your mama does too, but she charges," quipped Seth. Alice winced as she watched her vision come true and Seth went flying through the air. He crashed into a tree with a loud grunt as the air was knocked out of him. Kaya was outside in an instant to tend to her mate and Zach cringed.

"Oops," said Zach with an apologetic smile as Seth made it to his feet and dusted himself off. Rosalie's jaw dropped in utter shock, but Emmett was too busy rolling on the ground in laughter to notice.

"It is not funny, Emmett," scolded Rosalie, but Emmett continued laughing. Zach rushed over to Seth and checked for any injuries.

"Are you okay," asked Zach and Seth nodded as Kaya looked him over in concern as well.

"Yea, lucky for me I think my body is used to being hurled into stuff by you. I can take it. I don't think humans like Jeremy will fare as well though. Rose, we have a problem," stated Seth and Jasper chuckled.

"He will be fine. Don't worry Rose. By tomorrow, I will have him ready. Come on Zach, let's go for a hunt," suggested Jasper and Zach apologized to Seth again before disappearing into the forest with his uncle.

The two of them hunted elk and roamed deep within the forest for over an hour before Jasper finally addressed why they were in the forest in the first place. Zach scaled a tree and settled onto a branch as he shook his head.

"I can't believe I did that. I love Seth. He is my big bro. Uncle Jasper, I thought I had my power under control."

"You do, but not your anger. Zach, your gift is connected to your emotions. It is connected to every part of you and that is what makes it so powerful, but also so dangerous. I am not worried though. You are a good kid. You know what the trigger is now and how to be on guard. That is also why I think going to school will be good for you this year," admitted Jasper.

"Really, I figured you of all people would think it was a bad idea for me to surround myself with humans."

"Don't get me wrong. I am not exactly an advocate for immortals being in high school forever, but there are things that only can be learned through experience."

"So you think this year will be a good thing, even though I already have gotten into trouble?"

"Yes, I do and so does your Aunt Alice. Even the great Zach McCarty Cullen needs a reminder from time to time about how it feels to be powerless. That is what Josh has had to learn too. At Forks High School, he is not the son of an alpha and you are not a member of the most powerful coven in the vampire world. You just have to be a teenager and that means facing kids like Jeremy and learning how to deal with them without using your power. You will be just fine though."

"I am not so sure," confessed Zach and Jasper chuckled as he joined him in the tree.

"I am because I am sure of you."

"Thanks and I have learned my lesson. No more using my power at school at all, even to trip jerks like Jeremy."

"And?"

"And if someone tries to argue with me, I need to just walk away because it is too tempting for me to want to use my power against them."

"Never put yourself in a situation that you may not be able to control. Now you understand your trigger and what happened, but on the bright side, you obviously showed some restraint against Jeremy."

"That is true. I didn't throw him into a tree, so that's something right?"

"Yes, but you need to be more careful. You have been here for a week and almost had to leave already," teased Jasper. Zach chuckled and hopped out of the tree.

"Hey, at least I didn't break the treaty like Josh almost did. We will do better though. Josh really wants me here. We will figure it out," assured Zach and Jasper nodded as he jumped from the tree.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Wait, that's it? No, close your eyes and clear your mind, nephew? No, focus on your surroundings, what do you hear," asked Zach as he mimicked Jasper's voice. Jasper ruffled his hair with a smile.

"You want some advice, fine. When a kid says something about your mother, don't throw them into anything. It makes you look uncivilized." Zach's booming laugh echoed around them and Jasper playfully nudged him as they headed back toward Forks.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel only stayed until nightfall before heading home. Zach spent the night hunting with his parents and found himself nervous on Monday morning when he heard Josh's truck coming down the driveway. Rosalie kissed his cheek and Emmett hugged him before waving goodbye to Josh.

"Bye you two, have fun at school. No starting wars with the pack or tripping humans," called Emmett and the boys rolled their eyes as he snickered at them.

Josh took in a deep breath as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school fifteen minutes later and found a space for his truck.

"Are you nervous," asked Josh and Zach nodded.

"My Aunt Alice said that it will be fine, but the last time we were around these kids, I was about to fight and Seth had to come get me. What if they look at me like I am some sort of freak or something?"

"Then we will be freaks together," assured Josh.

"Not helping, J," said Zach and Josh chuckled.

"Hey come on, it is high school. Who cares if they think we are weird. It is our last year anyways."

"My only year, the year that I decided to endure for you," reminded Zach.

"Yes, so you keep telling me."

"I am just saying. You owe me, big time."

"Can we actually get through the year before you tell me that I owe you for it," questioned Josh as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. All eyes were on them as they walked through the parking lot and Zach smirked.

"Déjà vu," whispered Zach. They saw Jeremy heading in the same direction as them, but he abruptly stopped when he saw Zach. He took a few steps backward and averted his eyes as they passed him, which made Zach chuckle.

"I guess he learned his lesson," teased Zach and Josh scoffed.

"Yea, that tends to happen when you get growled at by someone that can literally drain the blood from your body. Uh oh, incoming," whispered Josh. Zach gulped as some of Jeremy's friends approached them.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We are just trying to get to class," said Zach and the three boys smiled at him.

"Hey man, chill, we just wanted to apologize for Jeremy. The dude was really wasted Friday night and things got out of hand. Coach Taggert found out and suspending him for the first game of the season, but he is lucky he got off that easy. We just want you to know that we are cool with you and we hope you don't have hard feelings with us because of him," explained Adam and Josh's eyes widened at the admission.

"Yea, no problem, don't worry about it," said Josh.

"Good, we just don't want you to think we all are like that. Jeremy totally lost it that night. He even said he thought he heard you growl at him. I don't know how much he had to drink, but he was obviously out of his mind," added Craig. Zach and Josh glanced at each other before forcing out a laugh.

"Yea, obviously," agreed Zach.

"Well, we better get to class, but we should hang later. See ya," said Adam before going inside with his friends. Zach frowned in confusion.

"So now they like us? Humans are so weird," he grumbled and Josh nudged him.

"Speaking of humans, here comes another one. I wonder if Courtney is pissed about us ruining her party," whispered Josh. Courtney jogged over to them and they were surprised to see her bright smile.

"Hey Zach, Josh, what did you do this weekend? I mean besides have to deal with Jeremy's drama at the party," questioned Courtney and Josh shrugged.

"Oh, not much, it was really pretty boring," said Josh.

"Yea, a regular snooze fest," added Zach.

"Well maybe we can change that next weekend. Some of my friends want to go to the movies in Port Angeles. It would be great if you could come. You don't have to worry about Jeremy showing up. His parents found out about the alcohol and were furious. I am pretty sure he is grounded for life. So, will you be there?" Josh turned to Zach for his answer and Zach politely smiled at Courtney.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think you have the wrong idea about me. Courtney, you are sweet, but….."

"He has a girlfriend," interrupted Josh and Zach frowned at his friend's sudden outburst.

"Josh, what are you….."

"Forgive him for not saying it sooner, but they weren't sure if they wanted to do the long distance thing until this weekend," explained Josh and Zach slowly began to catch on.

"Right, um, my girlfriend lives in Anchorage."

"But when you stood up for me, I thought that meant you felt how I did," pouted Courtney and Zach smiled sympathetically at her.

"I did what any good guy would do if they saw Jeremy acting like that. I am sorry if I gave you mixed signals. I really do love my girlfriend."

"Well she is a lucky girl. What is her name?" Josh's eyes widened at the question and he racked his brain for a name to cover for his friend, but Zach already had one in mind.

"Tess," he blurted out and Josh snickered.

"Well, I hope Tess knows how lucky she is to have such a sweet, devoted boyfriend. If she ever forgets that, give me a call," said Courtney with a flirtatious smile before walking away and Josh let out a low whistle.

"She has it so bad for you, Z."

"A girlfriend in Alaska, really, J?"

"Hey, I just saved your butt. You don't want the girls around here to think you are some womanizer that leads girls on, do you? Besides, now they will know you are off limits."

"Yea, I guess you have a point. Come on, let's get to class," urged Zach as they walked into the school and Josh smiled knowingly at him.

"Oh don't think you are off the hook, just yet. Tess, really," teased Josh.

"It was the first name that came to mind," defended Zach.

"I am sure it was. You better not let your mom hear you talking like that," warned Josh and they laughed as they entered their first class for the day.

The school day passed without incident for the boys. In fact, it was better than they expected it to be. Word of Zach's Alaskan girlfriend spread through the school like wildfire and while girls were disappointed that he was taken, Zach was surprised at how much they still flirted with him. He was relieved to have an excuse to decline their advances though and Josh was happy to swoop in to speak with them when he did. Jeremy kept his distance from them and Josh and Zach had no problem doing the same. After school, they quickly hopped into Josh's truck and called their parents as they headed to La Push.

"We don't have any homework, mom. I promise," assured Josh as they spoke with their parents through the speaker phone.

"You still need to check in with us every couple of hours, okay? The last time you were around the pack, things were not exactly easygoing," warned Leah.

"We will mom. Drew texted me and said to meet them at the cliffs after school, so we can go cliff diving. Talk to you later, love you guys, bye," said Josh and Zach said his goodbyes as well before Josh could hurry their parents off the phone.

"Jeez, you would think they would trust us by now," grumbled Josh and Zach gave him a look.

"Yea, I don't know why they would worry. It isn't like you attacked a member of the pack or anything."

"Or like you used your power on a human," added Josh.

"Well, I still blame you for that one."

"How do you figure, Z?"

"If you wouldn't have been anti-La Push, we could have been hanging out there instead of at Courtney's."

"Fair enough, I will give you that," conceded Josh.

"Really because that was a stretch even for me." Josh laughed.

"Yes, it was but I didn't exactly do my job as your best friend and warn you about Jeremy or high school drama or how getting in good with Courtney could cause some problems. I have been thinking about it and maybe one of the ways we can spend our time here is trying to get to know the pack. You have never once hesitated to embrace your world. You run around in Alaska, hang with the Denalis, and even mingle with the rulers of the vampire world. I guess I am starting to realize that Forks isn't a big part of my world. The kids at Forks High know nothing about me and while I don't think La Push will be the main place I want to be in forever, my parents are right. It is a part of me, so maybe I should embrace it more."

"Well duh, how long have I been telling you that?"

"Shut up," chuckled Josh and Zach grinned as they pulled up to the cliffs where several motorcycles and trucks were parked. Sam walked over to shake their hands as they got out of the truck and soon the rest of the pack joined them.

"Welcome back to La Push, Zach. I know the bonfire didn't go as planned, but we figured we could try something else that the boys like to do," suggested Sam and Zach grinned from ear to ear as Daniel jumped off of the cliff. He dived into the ocean and Josh winked at his best friend before heading to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay Z, watch me own this cliff," called Josh as he took off his shirt. He effortlessly did a backflip as he jumped off the cliff and the rest of the boys clapped and whistled for Josh as he resurfaced. Sam clapped Zach on the back.

"You're up, Cullen," said Sam and Zach quickly took off his shirt.

"Oh I got this. Seth takes me cliff diving all the time, especially in Alaska. Now those are some cliffs," called Zach before flipping off the cliff. Drew gave Sam a look, but the alpha shook his head vehemently.

"I don't think so. We have been over this. My days of jumping off cliffs are behind me," assured Sam.

"Come on, do it for Zach and Josh. This is a special occasion. Jump, jump, jump," chanted Drew and the rest of the pack joined in. Zach and Josh heckled Sam from the water below and the older man finally gave in. They cheered as he peeled off his shirt and chuckled.

"Take notes boys, this is how it is done," boasted Sam before diving off the cliff. The boys hooted and hollered as Sam resurfaced from the water and teased Zach and Josh about having a better dive than theirs.

Allie took in a shaky breath as she looked on in confusion from the distance. She was sitting on the beach with one of her friends when they heard the hooting and hollering echoing off the rocks and cliffs. Her friend continued to gossip as if nothing was out of the norm, but Allie's eyes were trained on the figures far away on the cliffs.

"Is that….my dad," asked Allie and her friend shrugged.

"Maybe, I mean he does hang with some of the boys from the rez a lot. Mia and I saw them driving out of town just the other night."

"Don't you think that is weird? I mean my dad isn't exactly young."

"I don't know. He is an Elder of the tribe. Maybe he just wants to make sure those boys are staying in line."

"By jumping off of a cliff with them? I am not buying it. Something is up. I don't know what it is or why he feels the need to hide it from me, but ever since I have been back, he has been really secretive."

"Your dad has always seemed like a private guy. I am sure it is nothing."

"Or something and I have a feeling that those boys know exactly what it is," said Allie. Her friend simply shrugged and sipped her soda, but Allie was determined to find out what her father was up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice was practically dancing around the island as she finished her preparations for yet another party. It had been two weeks since Zach started high school and she was ecstatic that the family were all back together again on the island to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. While she appeased Renesmee by agreeing to not celebrate her birthday that year, Alice refused to downplay the importance of Zach's. Jasper smiled adoringly at his wife as he followed her around the backyard to help her set up, her euphoric state washing over him.

"Do you think the cake is big enough, Jazzy?" Jasper chuckled as he looked at the five tiered cake. It was red and white, with gold trim, plus had Zach's name etched elegantly on top of it.

"I think it is more than enough to feed the handful of guests that will actually eat it."

"That is not the point. It is Zach's sixteenth birthday, his sweet sixteen! The cake must be perfect."

"It is an impressive cake, darlin'. The guests are starting to arrive. I can hear a boat about to pull up on the south shore."

"That is the Denalis. You know they love to be the first ones to arrive. Marcus, Didyme, Lena, and Alexander are flying in. I told them to just make Connell useful, but they need the plane to head down to Mexico after the party anyways." Jasper frowned.

"I hope everything is alright. Vampires in the south…."

"Don't worry, Jazzy. Everything is fine. Their trip is more pleasure than business."

"And you are sure Peter and Charlotte will be able to make it?"

"Are you really questioning me?"

"Of course not darlin' that was a silly question. I am just excited to see them. It isn't every day they decide to come to our neck of the woods. I still cannot believe how many people are actually coming tonight."

"Yes, it seems our nephew is quite a popular young man. Speaking of which, we should head to the main house. The party will start soon and I want to make sure everyone is ready to go," announced Alice as she clapped happily and Jasper tenderly kissed his wife.

Charlie fumbled with his tie and muttered curse words under his breath while yanking at the offending article of clothing. Sue moved his hands out of the way and giggled at his frustration.

"You would think you would know how to dress yourself after all of these years," teased Sue.

"Alice and her parties, whatever happened to kicking back a few cold ones and grilling?"

"Cold ones, do not kick back cold ones, dear." Charlie picked her up into his arms and tickled her as she laughed.

"You think you are so funny," he chuckled and she playfully swatted at him.

"Put me down, Charlie Swan."

"Or what," he teased. She wrapped her arms around him with a coy smile.

"Or I will have to make us late for the party." He grinned from ear to ear as he headed for the bed, but a loud knocking interrupted them. Charlie groaned and straightened his suit.

"Come in," he called and Seth, Kaya, Edward, and Bella entered the cottage. Sue giggled when she and Charlie walked into the living room to see Bella and Seth covering their eyes.

"Please tell me when they are decent, Kaya," said Seth.

"Grow up, you two," said Charlie and Bella grinned mischievously at her father.

"Just checking," she teased. Edward handed Charlie a large envelope and Charlie frowned in confusion when he saw the materials inside.

"What is all of this," questioned Charlie as Sue looked at the documents and tickets.

"It is the start of your new life together. Mom, I know you have always wanted to travel and Charlie, you said it yourself. You have plenty of time to do the things you couldn't before. We just figured this would help you get a jump start," explained Seth.

"Edward and I made sure the proper paperwork has been filed so that you two can go wherever you want and not have to worry about identification," said Bella.

"Charles and Sue Hale, what happened to Swan," asked Charlie.

"They still exist," reminded Kaya and Edward nodded.

"Charlie and Sue Swan are currently in Europe. They are also much older and retired. Charles and Sue Hale, however, are a young, wealthy couple that enjoys traveling the world whenever they can. If that is what you want, of course," said Edward. Charlie sighed and pulled Sue into his arms as he stared at the new identification cards and passports.

"What do you think," he asked and she smiled.

"I think staying on the island forever isn't an option for us. This isn't our home. We both know that and I don't like hiding away like we are fugitives either," explained Sue.

"I know, I guess I just wasn't expecting for all of this to come together so quickly," admitted Charlie.

"It has been months, dad," giggled Bella.

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it. It isn't every day a guy gets a new identity, Bells."

"I know and you can stay here as long as you want. We just wanted to give you options," added Bella. Sue cupped her husband's face and gazed into his eyes.

"You know I will go wherever you are, wherever you can be happy," assured Sue and he passionately kissed her. Seth and Bella averted their eyes.

"You make me happy and I know you have always wanted to travel. A part of me has as well. I just never had the money," confessed Charlie.

"Alice has taken care of that for you. Charles Hale comes from an affluent family and is a big fan of the stock market," informed Edward.

"Well look at me, I married into money," teased Sue and Charlie laughed.

"I suppose you did. Can I at least be Charlie and not Charles," asked Charlie. Edward nodded.

"Charlie Hale, I like that," agreed Edward. Charlie offered his arm to his wife.

"Mrs. Hale, shall we head to the party?"

"Of course Mr. Hale," said Sue as she linked arms with him. They followed their children out of the cottage and to the backyard where the guests were starting to arrive.

Zach rolled his eyes at his best friend as Josh checked his hair in the mirror yet again. The boys were in Zach's bedroom on the island, getting ready for the party. Zach put on his dress shoes and chuckled at Josh, who was still primping in the mirror.

"I think this is a personal best for you. It didn't take you this long to get ready for Courtney's party," teased Zach.

"Courtney's party didn't include flawlessly beautiful, impeccably dressed vampire women. I have to be up to their standards, of course."

"Of course, now can we go? I am the birthday boy and I am ready to party."

"Fine, but before we go out there, I want to be the first partygoer to give you your birthday present. I know your family already showered you with gifts and it is hard to find something for a guy that gets a yacht from his grandparents, but I tried," informed Josh as he handed Zach a gift wrapped in white tissue paper.

"A wad of tissue, you shouldn't have," teased Zach.

"Just open it," chuckled Josh. Zach's eyes widened when he saw a deep brown, hand-crafted wooden cuff with the symbol for beta etched in the center of it.

"Dude, did you make this?"

"Yea, I just figured….well, I know the pack feels like I could be their alpha someday and while I don't have any plans to ever do that, I want it to be officially known that if I did form a pack, you would be my beta," explained Josh. Zach beamed with pride as he slid the cuff onto his wrist.

"Thanks, J."

"Happy birthday, Z." They chuckled as they performed their secret handshake and Zach smiled mischievously.

"One thing though, you do know that if we ever had a pack, I would totally be the alpha, right?"

"We have been over this."

"Right and I won the race. I am the alpha."

"You cheated! That is not becoming of an alpha."

"Whatever, you better just hope when I form my pack, there is a place in the Zach Pack for you," teased Zach and Josh guffawed.

"Oh there would be a place. After all, you left the island and moved to Forks for me. I am pretty sure I can convince you to let me join your pack whenever I want." Alice poked her head into the bedroom.

"Alright you two, you can play around later. Your guests are waiting, Zach," announced Alice and Zach straightened his tailored suit that Alice designed specifically for his birthday party.

"Come on J, let's go have some fun," urged Zach as he and Josh followed Alice out to the backyard.

The party was better than Zach could have imagined it would have been and Alice made sure that his sixteenth birthday party was the best one yet. He was surprised at the amount of people that came to celebrate with him. Didyme and Marcus did not just bring Lena and Alexander with them. Sofi, Caleb, Roman, and Iris were in attendance as well. Connell and Tia brought along Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie to join in on the festivities and even Micah showed up with Titus, which made Keegan and Garrett ecstatic. Zach was amused when his Aunt Alice demanded that he make a show of blowing out the candles for his cake, but he appeased her as the guests gathered around and Keegan lit the candles.

"Make a wish, baby boy," encouraged Rosalie as she beamed with happiness and Emmett nodded.

"Make it a good one," added Emmett. Zach closed his eyes and took a deep breath before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered for him and Alice gave him a knowing smile.

"Really, Zach, a stealth private jet," she asked and he shrugged.

"Marcus and Didyme have one," he chuckled. Senna tapped him on the shoulder and he grinned from ear to ear as she held her hand out to him.

"Come on birthday boy, how about a spin around the dance floor," suggested Senna. Zach twirled her onto the dance floor and winked at his best friend, who was dancing with Kachiri.

"Are you enjoying your birthday," asked Senna and Zach happily nodded.

"Yep, I am glad you came. You are a great dance partner."

"Thank you. I would like to think it is because you know how to lead." Zach winked at her and gave her another twirl. However, he frowned in confusion when she let go of his hand and abruptly left.

"Senna," he called, but a sly smile crept onto his lips when a familiar scent caught his nose.

"Mind if I cut in?" He shook his head in disbelief when he turned around to see Tesla standing there with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am passing through and I figured I should have a dance with the birthday boy."

"I don't know, Tess. I am not sure my mom or grandma would like that."

"This time I was invited," assured Tesla as she pulled him toward her.

"Who did you have to manipulate to make that happen?"

"No one, Alice just wanted to make sure you could go back to school on Monday and brag about getting to see me. I am your girlfriend after all." She giggled as he let out a whine.

"Aunt Alice, are you kidding me," he groaned and Alice blew a kiss at him from across the yard where she and Jasper were chatting with Peter and Charlotte.

"I am flattered that you would make me your imaginary girlfriend. It is quite the honor, even if it is just to keep the humans from flirting with you. I have two presents for you, but I would prefer to give them to you in private. Come on," urged Tesla and he glanced over at his mother, who gave a curt nod. She watched them like a hawk as they left the backyard together.

"Tread lightly, Alice," warned Rosalie as Alice patted her shoulder.

"I know what I am doing. It will make him happy and that is all that matters. It is his sixteenth birthday, let him live a little. It will be fine. I have seen it," assured Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Meddling pixie, he lives plenty," she grumbled.

Zach eyed Tesla curiously as he joined her by the cliff overlooking the ocean on one side and the island on the other. He noticed the present in her hand and flashed his dimpled grin at her.

"You are making quite a show of giving me my presents."

"I wanted you to myself for a minute, call me selfish." He smiled as she handed him a long, wooden box. He opened it to see a golden medallion on an antique, gold chain with ancient symbols formed in a circle around the middle of the medallion.

"Wow, this is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"I won it from a merchant centuries ago in London."

"Won it," questioned Zach and she giggled.

"Won, persuaded to give to me, same difference, but I never had much use for it. I have never been one to believe in love very much, so I thought you should have it. It is what they call a love token. It is supposed to bring you success when finding your true love. I thought you would like it and hopefully it brings you luck in finding your mate someday."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Well, now you have something to show off when the girls at school get too eager to win your affections. Just tell them your girlfriend gave it to you as a token of her love." He slowly nodded as he put on the medallion.

"I think you know more about being a girlfriend than you think," he teased and she smirked.

"Trust me I am not girlfriend or mate material for that matter."

"One day, you will find him and he will make you happy."

"You Cullens are such hopeless romantics."

"I will take that as a compliment. I have to confess something to you. I am surprised you are here."

"Your Aunt Alice thought it would be fun to tease you about your Alaskan girlfriend and I agreed because well, you have a way of leaving a lasting impression on a woman," confessed Tesla and Zach flashed his dimpled grin again at her.

"I will keep that in mind." She nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Wait, you said I had two presents."

"I was hoping you would catch that," she giggled and before he could react, she softly kissed his lips. He recovered from the shock and returned the kiss for only an infinitesimal moment in time, but one that made him grin from ear to ear as she pulled away. His smile was breathtaking and matched hers.

"What was that for," he questioned.

"Now you can say with confidence your girlfriend is the best kisser you have ever had as well. I have to go. Happy birthday, Zach," she informed before taking her leave and he stood there completely dumbfounded. Josh ran over to him, jaw slackened and eyes wide.

"Dude, did she just kiss you? Senna was pissed that she used her Jedi mind trick on her and I was coming to find you. Did you two just….did she just…." He couldn't form the words and Zach grinned smugly.

"Yep," he practically sang.

"But that's Tess, I mean….but…what does this mean?" Zach chuckled at his friend's confusion.

"It doesn't mean she is my mate, Josh. It was just a really nice kiss."

"I can't believe you actually kissed her!"

"I kissed Sofi and you are one to talk. What about Nina?"

"Yea, but that's….that's Tess." Zach shrugged with a bright smile as he touched his lips again and Josh nudged him with a grin.

"Be honest, was it better than Sofi's?"

"Honestly," asked Zach and Josh eagerly nodded.

"Yea, come on, you can't keep stuff like this from me, we are best bros."

"Sofi's was sweet. It was nice, but that was…..wow," he said, trying to find the words to describe it. Josh let out a low whistle.

"Well look at you, kissing all the ladies. Moving to Forks has changed you," teased Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to my party," laughed Zach.

"Dude, wait, we have to talk about this some more!" Zach shook his head at his friend's sudden need for gossip and details about the kiss, but refused to give in.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her son as he and Josh entered the backyard again. Zach's dimples were on full display and he could not hide the smile on his face as she walked over to him with his father.

"Where did Tesla go," asked Emmett and Zach shrugged.

"She just wanted to stop by to say hello and give me a present." Rosalie traced the outline of the medallion around his neck with her finger, causing him to gulp.

"A love token, I have read about these. They are rare these days, practically extinct," informed Rosalie and Emmett guffawed.

"That's some gift. She gave you a love token," questioned Emmett.

"It is not a big deal, dad. It was just her way of wishing me luck in finding love," assured Zach.

"What else did she say? You were gone for a minute," asked Emmett and Rosalie eyed her son as his smile deepened.

"She just wanted to make sure I had a very special birthday," he added. Emmett was satisfied with the answer and went to go speak with Garrett and Benjamin, but Rosalie crossed her arms. She scanned over her son and he smiled sheepishly at her. She gave him one last look before sighing and kissing his cheek.

"Go enjoy the rest of your party," she encouraged and he quickly nodded before going over to dance with Senna. Rosalie watched him apologize to Senna for Tesla's actions and the woman hugged him in thanks. Zach laughed with her, Kachiri, and Josh as the group talked about the size of his cake and Alice wrapped her arm around her sister.

"See, told you, it was innocent and made his night."

"Says the woman that tried to set him up with Sofi," informed Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"Hey, you know I always have his best interest at heart. Look at him, isn't he happy?" Rosalie beamed with pride as she gazed at her son.

"Extremely happy," agreed Rosalie.

"Then my job is done. Don't worry about Tesla. She isn't interested in him in such a way. I mean of course she thinks he is handsome, but doesn't seem to think he hangs the moon like those girls at his school do. They are a different story. I have my eye on a couple because they are…"

"Need to know basis, Alice. I only want to know such things on a need to know basis. I have more than enough on my plate with him going to school with humans in a territory right by a pack of wolves."

"Good point. Besides, we should bask in the greatness of this moment. Can you believe he is sixteen," asked Alice and Rosalie sighed happily at her son as his booming laugh echoed around them. It reminded her so much of his father's.

"No, but it is something I will get used to. I am going to have my hands full with him this year, aren't I," questioned Rosalie and Alice sifted through her visions of Zach and Josh with a knowing smile.

"Yes, but it will be worth it," giggled Alice, knowing that Rosalie had her hands full now that Zach was a senior at Forks High School.

AN: The End….for now! I hope you enjoyed Zach's Choice and feel free to send me feedback through reviews, tweets, or PMs. I am always open to ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow The Choice Series!

~Rachelle


End file.
